


Special Delivery

by LittleSwanLover



Series: Special Delivery [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/F, Family Feels, Feels, Finding Family, Mama Regina, New York City, Parent-Child Relationship, Some angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 39,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSwanLover/pseuds/LittleSwanLover
Summary: Regina runs one of New York’s top publishing companies with her mother. She is also known as the Evil Queen for her sharp tongue and cool personality. But Zelena knows just how lonely & warmhearted her sister can be and she manages a special delivery that she hopes will thaw Regina’s heart entirely. Enter spunky little Emma Swan age 5 and 1/4th exactly.Completely A/U, no magic or curse, X-mas special.For those that love a kid Emma and Mama Regina story.





	1. Superpowers

**A/N – Complete rot your teeth fluff with a little angst woven in, but not much. To be posted over the next four days in full. Happy Holidays!**

 

 

 

**::::::::::::::**

**Chapter Summary**

_" _If you love hard, don't apologize for your superpower."__

**:::::::::::::::**

 

Regina reached across the silk sheets in the dark of the room feeling for her wife and then her eyes snapped open to truth. The emptiness that filled her hands and now her heart was the alarm she had woken up to for the last year and seven days. She sat up slowly sinking into the harsh reality of another day looming and began to untangle her limbs from the blankets.

Then she simply sat and hugged her knees as sun began peeking through the lone crack in the heavy drapes. Seven days into another year of loss since the accident and only seven away from another Christmas alone, then a few more to another New Year, and every holiday that now held no meaning.

Regina forced herself to begin moving then, out of bed and into a hot shower they used to share every morning. Even though she walked in a straight line, it felt like a circle. So many circles the hours and days fell into this pattern she was living. Regina started the water and then pressed the button on the I-Pod doc station. The same playlist always met her ears each morning. Her wife's favorite singer Dido echoed through the steamy room as she began preparing for her day. Precisely after ten minutes the shower turned off and Regina stepped out, running her hands through wet hair to finger tangles. Drying her curls with a round brush into a sleek bob that rested at her jaw line and carefully applied makeup came next.

She paid extra attention to her eyes. Leaning into the mirror and peering closely at the dark circles that had found a home there. The lack of sleep was beginning to wear on her and what sleep she did get most nights was never sound. Sighing she gently dabbed on more concealer. War paint her wife used to call it and her heart pinched as those words floated away. Before hitting the light Regina sprayed a hint of ' _La Bouquet de la Mariee'_ on her wrists.

A gift she'd given Kathryn on their wedding day and the only form of finery her wife had indulged in. It was near empty, she was still searching to replace the exact edition of this perfume. Hints of almond, rose, and vanilla would help carry her through another day. _Her_ scent a balm on the cold numbness Regina had come to get used to.

She went into her large walk in closet, completely ignoring the right side as she dressed. After the death she had left all her wife's things alone. _A shrine_ her sister said and after six months she had finally let Zelena help her begin putting her wife's things away for safe keeping or as they had done with most things donated them. Kathryn had no family to speak of so everything was left to her.

After fastening her black designer ankle boots Regina turned and gave brief eyes to the empty shelves where hiking boots once rested alongside tennis shoes and the few pairs of simple heels that had been there. Cotton, flannel, and leather had hung above those shoes. The yang to her yin of silk and chiffon. They were—had been—the exact opposite of each other in taste and fashion, but together their differences only made them closer. For a faint moment Regina almost saw the woman she had slept alongside for five years bend to fetch a pair of invisible shoes from the bottom shelf. Blue eyes peered up at her under a thick fringe of blonde lashes. _She_ smiled and then was gone again.

Regina shook her head to clear it. Turning off the light she left her ache in the dark as she descended from the third floor down the winding staircase of the Brownstone. Nestled in the Upper West Side of New York City and near Central Park, it was the exact opposite of what her mother would call chic. Homey and decorated in soft espresso woods, sage greens and creams, it was also private for being in the bustling city with its own entrance and a small gated yard in the back. Regina preferred private, especially lately.

With four floors and bedrooms to match it really was too big for just her. She'd thought of selling it a few months back, but the memories here still had too great a claim on her and as hard as they were to live with each day they were her strength and her weakness. In them and the brick walls keeping the world out Regina had found the comfort of solitude. Aside from the cleaning woman that came three times a week while she was at work she and her wife had hired together years ago and sometimes her sister, Regina allowed no one in her home. This was her respite away from the world and as rare as the time she spent in it was, what time she did she wanted to be on her own.

Kathryn had always said love was her superpower. A quiet strength Regina had that was all her own, but once given she gave all of herself with abandon. Now that power only gave her a sore heart where the other half had been ripped out.

Regina went around the great island in the middle of the kitchen to the coffee machine and picked up her cappuccino. Piping hot and right on time precisely at 6:50 it was ready and waiting for her thanks to the programmed timer. Ignoring the second black mug resting under the machine that would never be full again she leaned against the counter and sipped in the dim room.

The kitchen used to be her favorite place in the house. Where they would cook together and sip wine in the evenings over a shared dinner at the counter. They had entertained a lot in the past with their friends and her family, but none of that had happened for over a year. A piece of her missed the fullness of parties and gatherings they'd hosted, but even more so she missed the companionship of her other half.

The corner of her mouth turned up thinking about the way they has christened this room right when they had moved in. The way she gave an excited squeal at being lifted up in those strong hands to sit on the island and her wife began stripping her layers off one by one. They had made love on the counter and again in the many rooms that stretched between her and their bedroom. That had been a happy day.

Regina missed happy days.

Right at seven her phone buzzed and she left her partially finished mug in the sink. Going into the small foyer she donned her coat, sun glasses and purse. With one last look at the quiet tomb her home had become she forced her mask into place as the door opened revealing her driver waiting at the base, door open to a car that would swallow her up in the world of the living for the rest of the day.

An hour later Regina Mills exited the sleek black town car in the middle of downtown New York as dark as the sun glasses she didn't need in the crisp winter weather nipping at her cheeks. She ignored the driver tipping his hat as the door closed behind her. Sharp clicking of her Saint Laurent ankle boots against concrete cleared a pathway of people as she approached the double doors of Mills & Mills Publishing co. The double M insignia flashed in the light of the chandelier over head as the door men scurried to open both doors at her approach.

Clicking on marble toward the elevators she caught the first one open up to the top floor. In spite of the crowd waiting no one joined her for the ride up. And she preferred it that way. Regina began to delicately tug off her red leather gloves by the finger tips when the elevator dinged. The moment the doors opened she handed her gloves off her lead assistant.

"Good morning Mrs. Mills."

"Must we have this conversation every single morning?" Regina flashed cool eyes over Mary-Margaret Nolan as she shed her leather coat and silk scarf revealing an indigo pencil dress with small black buttons up the back and a sculpted collar. For as competent as the woman was at every other aspect of the job this simple thing was never correct. "I am to be referred to as simply Regina. I am not my Mother." Then in her mind. _'Nor am I a wife any longer.'_

"Thank god for that. One devil around here is enough." A fluttery British accent cut the tension in the room as Zelena Mills spun around in Mary-Margaret's desk chair. She leaned back and propped her feet up on the desk with a smug grin.

Regina smirked. "That dear, is entirely debatable depending upon whom you ask." Known as the Evil Queen in publishing she was as shrewd with the scripts and business files that came across her desk for final approval as she was with the people who worked for her.

"This is the donation check I need you to sign." Mary-Margaret held up a clipboard somewhat timidly with a Montblanc pen, but straightened her spine under Regina's eye.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Regina asked finally easing her sunglasses down her nose to regard her sister as she signed the check, adding an extra zero to the original ten thousand when she saw it was for the Children's Hospital Charity gala. "I wasn't expecting you until this afternoon for the briefing on the Gold merger." It had been long time coming joining forces with that man and she wanted no detail in the multi-million dollar contract over looked. Robert Gold was a cunning man not to be under estimated. She walked into her office expecting her sister to follow.

"Lovely to see you too sis." Zelena rolled her eyes at the all business manner and got up to join Regina in the glass frosted office decorated in crisp black and white modern lines overlooking 52nd Street. The only color in the room aside from her sister's dress was a bowl of red apples on the coffee table nestled between two white leather chairs. Her moss colored eyes popped over her impish smile. As the company's head financial lawyer she was responsible for overseeing this shift for their family company her sister was more than stressed over. "And that is what we need to talk about—"

Regina turned sharply. "You have to be there." She couldn't do this on her own and as skilled as Zelena was at the job, her sister was also known for being somewhat flighty. When they had went their separate ways for collage, she to Columbia and her sister to a private one in England, that had been the longest they had ever been apart. Six years later Zelena had returned to New York with an accent that never went away. Zelena considered the accent posh, but Regina just thought it was over the top, but that was also just how her sister was.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist. I will still be there, but first I—"

A faint knock interrupted them as Mary-Margaret popped her head in. "Mrs. M…" Beginning and then under a sharp eye she corrected. "I—I mean Regina. There's someone waiting to see you."

"Ah, right on schedule!" Zelena clapped her hands once.

Regina continued moving about her office putting her purse away and skimming her morning agenda that was resting in the middle of her desk. It was considerably sparse compared to her usual schedule and she wondered over the lack of a note for the 8:00 hour of a meeting. "What appointment? Why is it not listed here?" Tapping the paper she looked down her nose at Mary-Margaret as the woman began to squirm. "You know I do not like unexpected additions to my schedule. Tell whomever it is to make an actual appointment."

"Cool the verbal fire balls GiGi." Zelena plucked an apple from the bowl well aware of the way her sister bristled under the childhood nickname. "She'll pee her pants if you keep on her at this rate. Just look at her—she's positively shaking like a leaf." Eying the white round rug on black marble near the door with meaning as she took a bite. It was no secret her sister went through assistants like a broker went through stocks. Mary-Margaret had lasted nearly three months and in spite of the sweet woman's lack of a spine she rather liked that cheery smile around this place.

Regina raised a single brow pursing her lips at her sister and tried to soften her next words to her assistant, but they came out clipped. "Fine. I'll make an adjustment." She detested unplanned meetings, preferring always to be ready and briefed for them. Order mattered greatly to her. She relied on it to keep her mind firmly rooted in the present when the past had a way of running off with her lately. "Who is it?"

Mary-Margaret gave a small smile under the wink from Zelena. "Her name is Emma Swan and she is very excited to meet you."

"Is this the interview for the assistant secretary position?" Regina asked. With the busy season for the end of the fiscal year rapidly approaching her primary office team needed the additional help. She always preferred to interview each team member herself. To weed out the weak for the strength of efficiency she expected in this business. Taking a seat in her chair she spun it around away from the eyes in the room as she gazed out the floor to ceiling windows finding solace in the open blue void of sky. "Send her in."

"But…" Mary-Margaret began and promptly shut up as Regina's right hand went up for silence.

"I _said_ send her in."

Zelena shrugged at Mary and took another grinning bite of the apple. This was going to be amusing and she hoped a welcome change for her grieving sister. Ever since Kat's death just over a year ago Regina had been different. Aloof and cold. Preferring always to be alone. She missed her sister. One who told corny jokes when a little too much wine was had, one that used to smile easily and laugh at the simple things. The woman shrouded in darkness across the way was not her GiGi. The office door opened and her hope for some happiness for her sister walked in wearing a pair of well worn red converse.

From behind her desk Regina could hear rustling as the new occupant in the room sat down in the chair opposite her desk. She kept her eyes on the building below this one across the street. There was a tree garden on the roof she was fond of looking at. It reminded her of Central Park. Her eyes closed briefly in thinking. Of _her_. The way the wind blew that blonde hair from shining blue eyes. How when the sun hit that hair in just the right way streaks of wild strawberry appeared nestled in sunny tresses. How she missed—

"Excuse me Ma'am."

Regina's eyes popped open at the interruption. Her fingers steepled under her chin at the strangely high tenor and yet she did not turn around. More than being addressed as Mrs. Mills she detested Ma'am. "Regina is fine." She corrected coldly. "Tell me how many years of experience do you have that qualify you for this position?"

A pause and then. "Five and one-fourth."

Odd but interesting answer made one corner of her lips bow. "What skills do you possess?"

Another pause. "I can count to 100 by twos and sing my ABCs backwards. Wanna hear? Z Y X W…"

At this point her sister's snort echoed through her office and Regina rolled her eyes at that joke on her as she spun around with a sharp remark on her lips.

"V U T S—" Emma stopped reciting at the hand being held up across the desk. Staring for a moment she got on her knees on the chair and leaned over the desk to give the woman in blue a high five.

Zelena burst again at the shock on her sister's face. "You are absolutely perfect you little darling. Isn't she Mary-Margaret?" Winking again Zelena tossed the partially eaten apple in the trash and strode over. She much preferred the green to red ones. Leaning down she stuck out her hand to the spunky little blonde. "I'm Zelena Mills, but you may call me ZeeZee."

Emma smiled showing the single dimple in the left cheek. She liked nicknames and had a thing for them. "I'm Emma Swan but you can call me Emma." She liked this fire haired woman with bright eyes. She glanced back across the desk to the one who had wanted a high five from her. That woman was frowning at her, but there was something sad about those brown eyes that spoke to her little heart. "Hi." She waved. "Can I call you GiGi too?"

 

**:::::::::::::**

 

Regina's jaw dropped. "How is this possible?" Gesturing to the closed frosted glass door at the figure sitting with Mary-Margaret on the other side.

Shrugging Zelena began to explain. "Let's just say you made a big donation..."

"I did?"

"Actually I did." Cora Mills entered through the adjoining door between her office and her daughter's.

Regina looked incredulously between them. "You two did this." Shaking her head with her hands on her hips. "Is this like a rent a child or something? How is that even legal?"

"Or something." Zelena began as their Mother shut the door and came to stand between them. "But it is a real program DSS is running again this year for foster children in group homes to experience what Christmas is like with a family."

If it was possible for her jaw to hit the floor it would have as Regina spun around away from her Mother back to her sister. Word family and the holiday too tender for her heart. Eyes wet. "If this is some kind of joke I swear—"

"It is not a joke _Regina_ , now sit down before you give yourself an aneurysm." Cora stated crisply and pointed back to the desk chair her daughter had vacated.

Obeying that tone Regina sat in a huff and crossed her arms and legs. "Well? Explain yourselves."

Zelena moved to perch on the edge of the desk to be closer to her sister. Knowing well that defensive pose Regina had. "We thought it would be nice for you to have someone other than yourself to focus on for the holidays. You used to talk about having a kid all the time before…" Trailing off as amber eyes misted to the point of near spilling. But none fell and were reeled back by a numbness that had all but stolen her sister away from her. Taking Regina's hand Zelena held, running her thumb along the back of cold white knuckles. That fist was too tight and she feared it would break soon unless something warm began to thaw her sister's heart. "She's yours from now until the day after Christmas and then you can make a decision to foster her or have her go back to the group home." Program was bloody brilliant actually, she thought. This was the second year the Department of Social Services was running it and with a careful pre-screening process all of the children chosen to partake last year had found permanent homes. "It's like a trail to see if there's a bond. You know that thing you and Mother don't have?"

Regina's lips hinted upward at the joke, but only just. "Ha ha."

Sitting up some she gave a tolerant look. "Seriously though, how is it they would just hand off a child and to you two?"

"Not just a child, but the child _you_ were matched with." Zelena explained. "I took the liberty of doing all the stuffy convoluted paperwork for you and the surveys. You two are a perfect match. Its positively cutting edge scientific or some poppycock shit like that."

Cora chimed in. " _Zelena_ really." Then focusing on the quiet brooding in the room. "It will be good for you Regina. Besides you will need something to do with the next week off."

That made Regina stand right up from her chair, dropping her sister's hand. "Off? This is our busiest time of year and I never take time—"

It was Cora's turn to hold up her hand. "Enough Regina. It's been decided." Then softer as her daughter's eyes filled with ice and something else she'd seen too much there lately, pain. "Besides you have Emma to look after. She will keep you plenty busy I'm sure." Grinning slightly at the little blonde through the glass, rather fond of the idea of the girl already from what she had heard of the 'interview' through the connecting doorway.

Regina crossed her arms. When Mother got this way there was no changing that mind and arguing would only get her more time off that she didn't want. Time off meant time to think. Time in her home that didn't feel like a home anymore since Kathyrn's death. She shook her head, looking once more between her mother and sister. "What am I supposed to do with a five year old for a week?"

"Five and one-fourth GiGi." Zelena cut in. "Little mite seemed quite adamant over that part." Then serious as her sister gave her a slightly panic filled look. "Take her to a Broadway show or on one of those sickeningly sweet sleigh ride things with the jingle balls and horses in Central Park."

" _Bells_ Zelena." Cora rolled her eyes at the brassy way her eldest daughter carried on.

"Bloody balls or whatever." Zelena nodded to the glass door where Emma waited on the other side. "But for today take her back to the Brownstone and get to know her."

Shifting in her heeled boots Regina took a deep breath. Stalling. "Isn't there some legal paperwork or something along those lines involved?" No one just gave someone a child, surveys or not. Her heart leapt in her throat at the idea of being responsible for one. She tended to adore children from a distance and did so through the various charities she donated to throughout the year. Now one was going to be staying with her for a week and an unplanned week at that.

In her home.

Zelena held up her hands. "Already taken care of. I have your Power of Attorney after all and with Mother's generous donation to DSS this year your background check and home inspection went off without a hitch."

Jaw dropped again. At the rate Regina would need a wire to keep it shut. "You had my home inspected without my knowing?" This whole thing just kept getting better and better. Leave it to Mother and Zelena to completely disregard her privacy. "You can't just—"

"But I did and it's done so roll with it for once in your life." Then Zelena nodded to the agenda book on a desk. "Mother and I have taken care of all your appointments for the next week and we are pushing the Gold merger back a week so you can attend." Not wanting her sister to worry or think they could make that move without her and she saw Regina lose some fight at the fact. "Trust me."

Regina said nothing. She did trust her sister. More than anyone, but…

Clapping her hands again Zelena grinned wickedly as Regina glared at her. "Oh don't turn green on me sis. Your face is a resting Grinch one lately." Spinning on her heel she approached the glass door. "Besides she's fucking adorable and feisty. She'll keep you on your toes and the week will fly by." Opening the door she called out into the hall. "Emma darling, come here."

Regina took a step forward to take one last stand. "Zelena don't. I simply cannot take her—" But paused at the girl standing in the doorway.

She took a moment to really look at the child. This Emma. Girl was dressed in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved yellow shirt. A brown coat in a size too small barely reached to the end of little wrists. Dirty sneakers with laces untied completed the ensemble. Then her eyes trailed back up to a crooked grin with a deep dimple and little hope filled green eyes beginning to fade framed by a tangle of blonde unruly curls. There was an impish wild sweetness there that made her heart flutter.

"You don't want me?" Emma asked, bluntly. She was used being turned down and as such she lifted her chin to try and keep it from wobbling. Something about this lady with the sad eyes made her feelings come out when normally she kept them hidden away.

"I—" Regina started and Zelena promptly cut her off.

"Of course she does darling." She stepped in and gave a glare to her softening sister. "She was just saying she cannot take you to a Broadway show without a grand outfit to go with the experience."

Emma began to bounce on her feet excited. "I've never been to a show like that before." Then she gave happy eyes to the brown ones that didn't seem so sad all of a sudden. "You will really take me?"

"Yes." Regina found herself saying and to more than a show. Those eyes made her want to keep saying yes to a lot of things. "We may certainly go to one if you'd like."

Emma took a few steps closer. "I saw on TV at the group home that _Wicked_ was on someplace called Broadway here." Green eyes shined. "I love the wicked witch! She's one of my favorite villains, but in _Wicked_ she's not a villain. Its supposta be about her real story." She liked stories and the hope of magic that came with them.

Smirking Cora looked fondly at Emma as Zelena cackled in perfect imitation of the OZ version. "Then you will fit right in. That one is known around here as such." Nodding to Zelena.

"Really?" Emma looked up at the tall redhead and dropped the backpack on her back at her feet. Digging through the broken back zipper pouch she pulled out a tiny paper notebook and stubby crayon. Holding both up. "Can I have your autograph please?"

Of course the crayon was adorably green, her favorite color and Zelena readily took it up and signed her nick name with a flourish. "There you are."

"Whoa! Cool, I can't wait to show my friends back at the group home next week."

Those words tugged a little at all the adult hearts in the room and the one feeling way too much at the moment spoke. "I guess we have some shopping to do for a show." Regina went to her desk for her purse while Emma said goodbye to her Mother and sister. Mary-Margaret entered with her coat and she put it on. As she approached the little blonde the child held out a hand in wait. Regina simply stared at it for a moment.

"Kids are supposta hold a grown-ups hand. It's a rule." Emma explained. She liked being helpful.

"She won't bite GiGi." Zelena mused and winked at Emma affectionately. "You're house trained too aren't you mite?"

Emma's brows scrunched under the question as Regina took her hand. "What's she mean?"

"Nothing important. Like the wicked witch of OZ that one blows a lot of hot air." Shaking her head Regina led Emma out of the office. This small hand in hers felt—

Ruby's voice echoed in a shriek down the hallway. "…. _Never_ put the drafts in order this way! The Evil Queen will have your head…."

The owner of the voice dimmed as they passed. Regina rolled her eyes at the head editor's comment. Ruby had a gift for words and was the best editor her company had had in a near decade. As much as that talented tongue was with sharp wit it was also one that kept her employees in check when she was not around. Term used to the young intern Ruby was chewing out was one she was well used to. Proud of even in her accomplishments.

She was one of the youngest CEOs at 36 in the publishing world and damn good at what she did. She had taken over for her Father three years ago after his death. Regina's heart gave a twinge thinking of him, but her mind was pulled to the present at the tug on her hand and the gasp from Emma. She looked down at the little girl, but did not stop moving until they got to the elevator. "What?"

"She called you Evil Queen." Hopping up to press the button to go down before a red glove could Emma smiled big as can be.

To infer the way the child had when her name had not been used made Regina's brow arch. This little one was smart. "That is the way around here. I take it as a compliment actually." Stepping into the elevator Regina watched the child carefully. "Does that make you think poorly of me?" For some reason that idea bothered her greatly." And she promptly shook her head at the idea that a five year old was shaking her resolve.

"Nope." Sure green eyes caught questioning brown ones.

"Why ever not?"

Emma shrugged one shoulder casually and answered just as easily. "Everyone knows villains have the most interesting stories."

The elevator dinged announcing the ground floor and Regina silently caught the doorman's eyes from across the way to summon her driver and car. "How did you acquire that conclusion?" She asked completely ignoring the way everyone was starting to stare at them. Head held high she slipped on her sun glasses to shade them out.

"Huh?"

The small grunt like sound gave Regina pause to rethink her question. Rephrasing in more child friendly terms she tried again. "What do you mean villains have the most interesting stories?" Making a mental note to remember to think before she spoke over the next several days as they approached the tall glass double doors leading outside. _'Several days—what has Zelena gotten me into?'_ She thought as they walked.

Emma began skipping to keep up with the fast pace of boots. "Cause they're like me, especially the girl ones." Bright eyes went big on the fancy black car that pulled up as she continued. "They are the Princess' no one saved."

The car door opened by her driver's hand and Regina felt Emma slip away from her to explore the inside of the car. Who was this strange child that liked villains and the idea of going to a compete stranger's house for a week? Then the unintended heaviness of the girl's words registered and her lips parted to speak, but nothing came out. A blonde curly head popped out of the back seat and again that hand shot out toward her. Swallowing feelings she couldn't name Regina let the little fingers curl around her own and tug her in the car.

The door closed after her and Regina buckled up and made sure Emma was fastened, wondering at how small the girl looked next to her. She gave directions to the driver to head to Saks as she settled in the back seat. Emma tried to sit still next to her but wiggled about. Child was an excited ball of energy and pointed to everything of interest out the window as they drove. Regina was a bit surprised the continuous stream of happy chatter didn't bother her in the least. Then a finger poked her shoulder.

"Why do you wear those? It's not sunny out." Emma asked, reaching for the sunglasses. Pulling them off the woman she held them up to her face and then tried them on. Her eyes drowned behind them.

Regina allowed the child to wear them a minute before gently removing them. "I like the dark." It was much more complicated than that, but she didn't feel like she could answer further at the moment. In truth they were a shield between her and the world. She felt safer, more in control hidden behind them. Had worn them every day since Kathryn's funeral they had become a part of the after that came with loss.

"Oh. I think they make you look like a super spy. Like you have super powers." Emma said and kicked her feet against the seat. "I have a super power."

Throat thick. "You do?"

"Uh-huh. I can always tell when someone is lying."

Strange power for a child to have and Regina wondered at its origin. "How did you get that power?"

"I've always had it since 'afore I was born." Emma insisted and sat up straighter as she saw Regina doing. Mimicking the folded hands on a lap too. Suddenly she wanted this lady to like her.

Adults liked manners and kids who didn't talk too much. Emma bit her lip. That rule she had already messed up. Then she remembered what her social worker said about this opp-er-tun-ity she had been picked for when dropping her off with ZeeZee. This was her one chance to have a family for Christmas. She wasn't sure what all that meant, but she liked the lady with sad eyes already and wanted to spend the holiday with her before going back.

"Emma?"

"Do you have a super power?" Asking because adults liked to feel important. The husky scoff in the seat next to her made some of the worry tension leave her shoulders.

Regina shook her head. "Not like that, but someone I used to know would argue that I do." Then quieter as blue eyes flashed in her mind's eye. "I am afraid I am rather boring. I don't have any powers like you do." Then reaching to tuck a curl behind Emma's ear so she could see those eyes better. "Now tell me. How did you come by yours?"

Wondering if she'd heard right. "You don't mind if I talk?" Getting a head shake Emma became animated. "My social worker Ms. Nelson says I have a motor mouth but I don't know how a motor is supposta fit in my mouth. I think it means I talk too much, but I can't help it when I get excited about stuff like the play we are going to. Are we really going shopping and to a play? I have never been to a play before so this will be an adventure!"

Laughter long suppressed filled the cabin earning a curious look in the rear view mirror from the driver. Regina felt a part of her soul loosen under Emma's unabashed chatter. "Yes dear. I have to look into tickets for tomorrow. Maybe we can do that in the evening with a sleigh ride in the park before hand." Her sister's agenda items didn't sound all bad. That would get them through a day of activities at least. Then she just had six more days including the rest of this one to figure out. Emma seemed delightful and easy going. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as she thought.

"Wow!" Emma's mouth formed a perfect O at the idea. "And I thought today was awesome. Tomorrow is going to be epic!"

"Awesome?"

"Yeah." Emma agreed as the car slowed to a stop in front of a huge white building. "I got to ride in an elevator twice. Got an autograph from the wicked witch, and to ride in a car like the famous people on TV." She was used to subways, buses, and taxis or walking everywhere. This door to door stuff was a treat!

Regina remained quiet as her driver opened the back door and she got out. If those little things caused such happiness in this child what kind of life had this little girl had? She wondered over the girl's history as she led a chattering Emma into Saks department store. Zelena would know more and she wanted to call her sister then and there to get some answers. Emma tugging on her hand returned her mind to the present. Asking a sales rep where the children's department was they were directed to the third floor. The moment they stepped off the escalator Regina led the way to a rack of dresses on display.

Suddenly quiet Emma stood by her side as Regina thumbed the rack. "Do you see anything you would like to wear to the play tomorrow?"

Emma shrugged and bit her bottom lip.

Regina's brows furrowed wondering over the shyness all of a sudden. "Is something wrong?"

Blonde curls shook quickly.

"Emma I need you to tell me if something is wrong?" Softly Regina questioned and then a little finger beckoned her closer. Leaning down to be eye level, Regina waited. "Remember I don't have superpowers like you do. I need a little help here."

Considering that Emma tried. "I don't know how." Tight from pink lips.

"How to what?

Then blushing. "How to shop."

Oh. _Oh_. Regina felt her heart pull. "How about if we do it together? I'll hold up some clothes and you tell me if you like it or not."

Curls shook. "Not supposta do that." Emma explained giving wide eyes. "I don't wanna to get in trouble for being rude."

"Why would you be in trouble for telling me you don't like something?"

Emma rolled on the balls of her feet, shyly reaching a hand out to stroke the soft fabric of a green dress. "Cause you're supposta take what you get and not get upset." She recited what she had heard said at the foster home before the group home she'd just come from… or was it the one before that one? She had lost track over the years. "So I just take what I get."

"Have you ever gotten to pick before?" Regina asked and again that blonde head shook. Something more felt off and she pointed to the backpack Emma had yet to let go of. "Are your clothes for the week in there?"

A nod.

Not wanting to invade the child's space, but needing to know while they were here Regina asked one more question. "May I see?"

In answer Emma shrugged off the straps and fumbled with the zipper on the main compartment, opening it. Watching as Regina looked through it and the way red lips tightened and then smiled kindly at her. When it was clear the woman was finished Emma zipped it up and put it right back on. All her worldly possessions were in this bag and she wouldn't part with it for anything.

The two changes of clothes and a nightgown she was sure was too small for Emma along with a blanket was in that bag. Regina had looked at the tag on one of the t-shirts for a size to give her a starting point. Thumbing the rack again she held up a pink dress for Emma viewing. "Thumbs up or down?"

Little eyes narrowed in question, then understood. A slow smile bloomed across Emma's face hiding away the blush. She gave thumbs down. A red dress in the same cut was next and she gave thumbs up. Immediately taking a liking to the game. She could have choices, but not get in trouble for saying she didn't like something. This lady was a funny adult and not funny ha-ha like the cartoons on TV. Funny odd. Like her and she liked the idea very much.

Regina continued holding up a few more including a green silk one she thought perfectly matched Emma's eyes. She then moved onto more casual clothing. A sales rep came and took the load from her arms she began holding up jeans and sweaters, then overalls, and skirts and before she knew it they were on to coats and boots and underwear and socks then PJs before she led Emma to the dressing rooms hours later. Regina waited on a plush couch as Emma tried on a few things, but when it got to the dresses and more complicated buttons on items child clearly needed help. Girl managed most of the outfit and came out to be zipped or buttoned and to look in the full length mirror.

Over the next hour Emma had tried on a small wardrobe and an attentive sales rep that recognized Regina for who she was had begun ringing up the items and putting them in boxes. She handed her Amex black card and a hundred to the sales girl with instructions to ring her driver and have the boxes put in her car.

All the while Emma stood quiet watching. She had never seen so many clothes in one place before nor wore so many and brand new ones at that.

Regina saw that anxious little face, thinking she understood and knelt down. Taking a small hand she held it, running circles with her thumb on the back of little knuckles as her sister had so often done her when she felt similarly. "I think you needed a few more things to last you the week than two outfits. I hope you like—" Then two arms were around her neck choking and she gasped at the sudden and unexpected affection. Slowly she placed her hands on Emma's back. Fingers beginning to gently run through tangled curls. That reminded her they would need a few simple toiletry items for Emma that she hadn't seen in the back pack. She heard a rumbling then and pulled back.

Emma smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I'm kinda hungry?"

The apology and question of what should have been a statement was not lost on Regina. She smiled kindly and stood back up taking Emma's hand again. "How about we go out for lunch and then head back home?"

"To your house?"

And Regina realized her mistake. How easy it was to slip with that word and she pondered over it. "Yes, to my house." Taking out her cell phone she texted Mary-Margaret a list of pharmacy items she thought Emma might need and her thumb hovered over the screen taking a long look at the little girl toeing the floor in wait before her thumb flew over the screen adding a few more items from other shops to the list. Pressing send she put her phone away and smiled down at Emma, suddenly at a loss for what children ate. "Have you ever had sushi?"

Emma's face scrunched, but tried to remain polite. "Shoe-see?" Why would someone want to eat what they wore on their feet?

A no then. Thinking Regina began walking toward the escalator. She thought a back to when she and Zelena had been kids. Formal dinners with multiple courses flashed across her mind. That for sure was nowhere near Emma's reality of experience. Then she thought about Kathryn and why so suddenly she wondered about it as just the restaurant came to mind.

As they exited the building and began walking to the curb Emma timidly asked. "Can I have a cheeseburger?"

"A cheeseburger." Regina let the word sit in her mouth.

"Yeah!" Skipping again in excitement. "With fries and maybe a milkshake? A little one?" More willing to ask for what she wanted when it was more than clear her opinion was welcome.

"A cheeseburger it is." Regina confirmed.

The black car pulled up already loaded with the purchases. Emma smiled at the man who held open the door. She watched as Regina got in after giving instructions for the next stop and she began to follow, but paused. "Thank you Mister… Hey what's your name?" She squinted up at the blonde man in the black hat and suit. He looked so fancy, kinda like a prince.

"David." He offered an easy grin right back. "I'm Mary-Margaret's husband. I think you met her today."

Emma beamed. "I did. She's really nice." Then she looked at him closer liking the sparkle in his blue eyes. "I think I'll call you Charming." She waved at him and got in the car. Trying to do up her seatbelt, she struggled with the buckle and gladly let Regina help her as the door closed on them. "I like him." Pointing to the shaded screen sectioning the car off from the driver.

"Who?" Regina slipped her sun glasses off and regarded Emma curiously.

"Charming." Pointing to the driver.

Curious over more than the nickname from Emma. "You only just spoke with him. How do you know you like him?"

"It's part of my superpower." She pressed her face up against the class looking up at the tall buildings passing with awe. "I can tell good people by their eyes." Then she looked back over her shoulder. "That's how I knew it was okay to go with you."

Quiet Regina thought about that. "What did my eyes tell you?" Now asked she shifted in her seat, not so sure she wanted to know.

Emma tilted her head for a moment thinking. "That you're sad but you don't wanna be." Then she turned back to look out missing the way those brown eyes misted in her wake. Before she knew it they were stopping again and the door opened for them. She followed Regina who had put the sun glasses on again into a restaurant with a black tent over the door. A man, in what her best friend Jasmine would call a penguin suit, opened the door for them. She tugged on Regina's hand then. "Why does everyone open doors for you?"

Regina smiled down at Emma's sweet question as they easily stepped to the front of the waiting line and were shown to a quiet table near the window. She dined here frequently enough on a regular basis that there was always a prime table ready for her.

Child looked back at the line and then up again. "And how come we got cuts and no one got mad?" A chair was pulled out by a man in the same suit as the door guy and Emma plopped down on it. "Thank you Mister."

Regina smiled at how polite Emma was and before she could answer the girl's eyes went wide.

"Are you famous? Is that why you wear sunglasses?" Thinking it must have more to do with liking the dark.

Chuckling with a small nod to the waiter as she accepted a menu Regina gave her drink order and turned to Emma. "In a way, but not how you are thinking. Would you still like that milkshake?"

Grinning Emma wiggled to sit up. Showing her dimple and the gap in her bottom teeth she nodded. "Chocolate?"

The waiter looked at Regina and she nodded giving the rest of the order Emma had mentioned wanting before requesting her typical salmon and bok choy with lemon. But the way Emma looked at her made her pause. "Is something wrong?"

"I just thought you'd eat one too." Shrugging again.

A full beat passed before Regina took Emma's menu and bundled it with her own. Then slowly she slipped the sunglasses down and folded them. With a grin to Emma she spoke. "Make that two cheeseburgers and french fries. But I'll trade the milkshake for a small salad."

The waiter left then and Regina took the folded napkin and draped it across her lap, noting the way Emma was copying her. Then she returned to the question asked when the waiter had arrived. "I am well known in my business, but I am by no means a celebrity. My Mother and I run a publishing company for books."

"ZeeZee said that you run the whole show so I thought you might be on TV. I like stories. I bet you get to hear them all day at your job." That sounded wonderful. Emma used both hands to sip her water and frowned when she noticed the piece of yellow fruit floating in it. How'd that get there? And she plucked it out with her fingers to put on a napkin.

Regina hid her amusement behind a hand as she watched Emma puzzle over the fruit. Watching what were quickly becoming apparent to her as firsts was both heartwarming and entertaining, also a little sad and again she found herself wondering over Emma's past. "While we are waiting for our food will you tell me a little more about yourself?"

"But you know the 'portant stuff already." Emma assured sipping her water again. "Like my superpower and I can say my ABCs backwards."

"I do, but I want to know the other things too." A bread basket arrived and Regina noticed how Emma dove for it. One roll in each hand and little teeth took a bite of one and the other disappeared in the blink of an eye under the table. And had Regina blinked she would have missed the motion entirely and she pondered over it. A sly peek she managed while taking a drink showed a partially open backpack on the floor against Emma's chair. She didn't comment as Emma slipped the roll into the bag and began speaking.

"I like yellow and red. They are my favorite colors. I like grilled cheese 'cause it's the bestest to eat and cheese burgers and I know how to spell big words like Mississippi. See—M-i-s-s-i-s-s-i-p-p-i."

"That is a big word." Impressed Regina took a sip of sparkling water as Emma took two more rolls. One was eaten and the other made it from a plate into the backpack. "Do you like to read too?"

Emma shrugged and readily changed the subject. "What about you?"

Regina told a little more about her business and the things she enjoyed doing such as reading and walking in the park. Their food arrived and Regina picked up her fork and knife and began to cut a small bite of the cheeseburger as Emma's head shook across the table. "What?"

Making a point to lift her cheeseburger with both hands Emma wiggled her brows. "You gotta do it like this Gina." Trying the nickname she'd decided on for the woman. "It tastes better this way. Trust me!"

And Regina Mills the Evil Queen of publishing put down her fork and knife in one of New York's finest restaurants to pick up the burger with her hands. Delicately she held it with her thumbs and index fingers. "Like this?" If only Mother could see her now and she chuckled with the thought. ' _All_ _that money on etiquette lessons wasted_ …' Mother would say.

"Mmhhmm." Emma nodded. "Now take a big bite and you'll see."

Opening wide she took the biggest bite she could. Ketchup dripping down her chin and she grinned chewing.

Regina raised a brow, but followed suit with a much smaller bite. The rich flavors and creamy sauces mingled on her tongue with the crisp crunch of lettuce. It tasted amazing and even more amazed was she as the skinny little girl across from her ate the entire thing. Including the French fries and chocolate shake. When not a morsel was left Emma leaned forward in a chair. Little knees had long since come to kneel up on it and elbows rested on the table. Regina couldn't correct any of it though her Mother would have by now she was sure had roles been reversed.

Pointing to the French fries and half a burger left on a plate Emma then reached for one. "Are you gonna finish that?"

Chuckling Regina wiped her mouth and reached for a napkin to catch the ketchup that had found a home around Emma's. Wiping the child's face she shook her head and a few more fries found a home in a stuffed little stomach. Her phone buzzing caught her attention. She pulled it out of her purse just as a text from Zelena popped up.

Zelena: **How's your crash course in parenthood going sis?**

Regina rolled her eyes and typed: _Going well considering there were no per-requisites to prepare me._

Zelena: **You have always aced every class you ever took GiGi and this will be no different.**

Regina: _Your spinster vote of confidence is so reassuring._

Zelena: **Mean.** **Seriously though the little mite is growing on you already, isn't she?**

Regina: _Don't call her that. It makes her sound like a pest when she is nothing of the kind._

Zelena: **Little doll then. I can see your Mama Bear claws flexing between the pixilated lines. Oh, I meant to tell you I left a copy of her records on your desk at the Brownstone.**

Regina pursed her lips: _You went into my home again without my knowing?_

Zelena: **Just for a minute while you were no doubt buying out the store for Emma. You gave me a spare key GiGi.**

Regina smirked. Her sister certainly knew her well: _No. You took the extra key from the junk drawer without asking the last time I had you over._

Zelena: **That immaculate drawer with the color coded compartments was a junk drawer? Honestly you make Martha Stewart look like a complete slob. Anyway Snow White had the items you wanted delivered.**

Regina: _Snow White?_

Zelena: **I meant goody-too-shoes Mary-Margaret. It's what Emma said her nick name was while you were busy recovering from your surprise getting ready to leave the office. Wee doll has a fantastic imagination. Ta-ta sis. Mother Dearest is calling…**

 

Regina smiled and put away her phone. Emma had by this time finished off the remaining French fries and had slumped down in the chair across the way. Food coma had taken over and Regina gladly laid her card on a silver tray the waiter came by with. By the time it came back and she signed the child looked ready to pass out. Regina stood and went to pick up Emma's backpack. Her gesture made the girl jump up, but the child allowed her to carry the bag as the little hand slipped easily into hers. As they walked to the car waiting she thought maybe, just maybe she could get used to this feeling.

This feeling of warmth taking over her heart.

**:::::::::::::::::**

**A/N – Do you like it?**

**Chapter 2 of 4 tomorrow.**


	2. Lucky Swan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Maybe that’s what love meant, both people thinking they were the lucky one.”

“You live _here_?” Emma pressed her face up against the glass window gazing up at the immense brick building surrounded by a wrought iron fence. The many forest green windows panes framed with the red of brick popped. “By yourself?”

Regina winced behind the dark of glasses at that last question and nodded once as she got out of the car. Her driver was already unloading the packages and she went ahead of him up the wide stone steps to unlock the front door. Emma kept close on her heels and door opened with a gust of warmth. Home earlier than usual she heard Cindy humming in the kitchen. They always missed each other in passing and she more than preferred it that way. Sighing Regina began to shed her coat, gloves, and purse by the door automatically. By the time she had gotten everything sorted David was standing in the door frame waiting for directions. Emma appeared to be waiting for the same thing.

“Second floor third door. Put everything on top of the dresser there.” Regina directed to David first. She wanted Emma to have a biggest guest room and then she finally took in the wide green eyes looking about the foyer. Emma had made no move to shed the coat, shoes or backpack. In fact the child only seemed to cling tighter to the fraying straps with little hands. This little one would rattle around that big room like a pebble on the roof. Better to keep Emma closer and perhaps in a more cozy space.

“On second thought…” Regina began and nodded to the stairs. “Take them to the third floor first door.” A much smaller guest room decorated in a sunny yellow with white accents. Suddenly she realized exactly what she had said and her eyes began filling. Kathryn had decorated that room specifically as a sort of hobby room for sewing and crafts. Then she felt something or rather someone pulling on her sleeve.

“Who’s humming?” Emma asked and watched how the water receded from sad brown eyes. She wondered why it had been there to begin with, but something in her tummy told her to ask later.

“That’s Cindy my housekeeper.”

Emma puzzled over that. “But I thought this house was yours.”

Regina smiled softly and felt an ache in her cheeks from doing so. She had not smiled this much in a very long time and certainly not all in one day. “I do. She helps keep it neat and tidy while I am working.”

Emma began moving toward the kitchen intent on meeting this Cindy. A short young dark blonde haired woman nearly jumped through the ceiling when she said hello. And again when Regina came to stand just beside her.

“Oh I am so sorry!” Fumbling with an apology, Cindy stammered as she spun around from the sink. “I must have lost track of time today. I…” Then her eyes found the clock. Regina Mills _never_ came home before seven PM. She left promptly at 6:30 Monday, Wednesday, and Friday to make sure they missed each other. The three o’clock hour flashed and she wondered over the change in schedule. One Regina never deviated from in the past. Then she noticed the little girl now leaning into the woman’s side and lost some of her anxiety.

“Hi.” Emma waved. “I’m Emma and it’s nice to meet you.” She stuck out her hand.

Cindy cracked a smile and took that hand in a gentle greeting. “Hello Emma. It is lovely to meet you too. I have a little girl about your age. Her name is Alex.”

“Where is she now?” Emma asked, thinking maybe she’d have to share space with another kid after all if this lady worked here.

Cindy’s smile widened. The little girl had a calming presence and she began to wonder what the child was doing with Regina Mills. “She’s with my Mom while I work, but I’ll see her later today when I go home.” Then she straightened up at the dark woman clearing a throat. Smile tight. “I’ll just finish up early today and do just that.”

Regina nodded and then considered the week ahead with Emma. “Go ahead and take the rest of the week off. Consider it a holiday bonus.” Cindy seemed stunned and began thanking her profusely. She held up a hand for silence. “You can thank my sister…” And at the confused look Regina needed this conversation to be over. “Long story. Just enjoy the time with Alex.” Yet more thanks spilled as Cindy began to untie an apron and put it way on a hook in the pantry.

Regina simply nodded once more to the spill of gratitude. She preferred the least amount of engagement once she was inside these walls and suddenly she realized that was going to be near impossible with the child who was now attached to her hip. But with Emma interacting didn’t feel as… hard or forced. And Regina wondered over the why of that as she took up the girl’s hand again and began to lead the way out of the kitchen.

“Let’s take a tour shall we?” Emma’s eager nod to her question was exactly the distraction she needed. She showed Emma the parlor and living room alongside a formal dining room she never used unless entertaining and then up to the second floor where her home office, a guestroom and a bathroom were. The third floor was the master bedroom with an attached bath and a much smaller bathroom and guest room. David had long since excused himself and when Regina opened the door the many purchases were sitting in neatly stacked boxes waiting on the dresser to be put away.

“And this is where you will be staying.”

Emma’s eyes bugged. It was the biggest bedroom she had ever seen never mind that she wouldn’t have to share sleeping space with anyone for a whole week. There was a queen bed in the middle of the room with an embroidered white duvet flanked by two white night stands, each with a crystal lamp. Wainscoting encircled the room like a safe little white picket fence with a small table and chair by a window overlooking the street. Decorative framed pictures of forest scenes graced the walls. A white dresser alongside a closet with a sage green round rug to cover the hardwood floor made the room feel warm and inviting. Like a little nest.

 

Emma went right to the bed and flopped on it belly first. She was careful to keep her feet off the blanket as she sat up and bounced a bit. Comfortable and not lumpy the mattress was. Her fingers ran carefully over the small lavender buds sewn into the blanket that rested like a sheet of fresh snow on the bed. Already she felt like she was in a fairy tale.

 

“Will this be alright for you?” Regina asked, watching as Emma took in the room. She was used to the girl’s opinion on things at this point and the quiet in the room made her unsure. Then just as had been done downstairs Emma ran over and encircled her waist in a tight hug. Carefully she rested her hands on top of blonde curls and stroked there as little green eyes came into view.

 

“It’s like the magic in the stories. I feel like a real Princess.” And she turned her cheek to look at the room again. “At least I get to for a while.” Happy just to have this experience at all she let go and wandered over to the boxes. How the contents were going to fit in her backpack when it was time to go, she was unsure. Maybe she’d just pick a favorite item or two if Gina said they were for keeps… Then she felt hands on her shoulders slipping her backpack off and hers quickly grabbed for the straps.

 

Startled by the child’s reaction Regina moved her hands away. “I’m sorry Emma I didn’t mean to upset you.”

 

 _'Did the nice lady just say sorry?'_ Never had an adult in her memory ever done that. Emma swallowed thickly. “I didn’t mean to move. I just want to wear my backpack now.” Never without it in a new place she had almost learned the hard way once by letting go too soon and she didn’t want to lose her stuff.

 

“That’s fine Emma. I just thought it might be heavy and that you would want to get comfortable.” Leaning down again Regina turned Emma around to face her and pointed to the shoes. “How about we start with taking your shoes off.”

 

Another head shake. “I need my shoes just in case.”

 

“In case of what?”

 

Emma bit her lip and looked away. She liked this lady a lot already, but trust was a whole other thing and she didn’t want to say anything to ruin the magic between them so far. But a part of her already trusted Gina and this back and forth thought ran in circles in her mind.

 

Thinking about the child’s previous answer Regina tried compromising. “If you take them off we can put them right in your backpack. How does that sound?”

 

Emma thought that offer over and with a peek to brown eyes she saw no lies there. In answer she promptly slipped off the shoes and let Regina add them to the backpack.

 

Regina was careful not to set them near the bread rolls wrapped in one of Emma’s t-shirts from the restaurant. This little girl raised a lot of questions and the gnawing of them in her stomach only increased tenfold with each new one. “Is it alright if we take off your coat and do the same?” Another nod and now the zipper barely closed over the bulging backpack, but Emma didn’t seem to mind the extra weight. Seeing the girl without the bulky, but too small coat she took in how small and skinny Emma actually was. Girl more than made up for it with such an outgoing personality and that fact made her smile again.

 

“Where’s your room?” Emma wanted to know and liked to, all the rooms in a house.

 

She didn’t think she’d need to here, but she liked to have a hiding place in each room just in case. She followed Regina down the hallway to a room three times the size of the one she was staying in. More of the dark wood and cream colors that were throughout the Brownstone were in this room too with gold accents. But this one had a weight to it though she couldn’t quite place. She liked the gas fireplace and went right to it to watch the flames dancing. This house was warm and it had a big fridge without a lock or other kids she’d have to share Gina with. With her own room and a full stomach already Emma felt like she won the foster kid lottery.

 

“What would you like to do?”

 

Emma whipped back around. The question and from an adult startled her for a moment. So she repeated it back. “What would _you_ like to do?”

 

Regina hesitated. In truth she wasn’t sure. Usually she worked in some fashion seven days a week. Came home, ate, reviewed business files or scripts and went to bed only to repeat again the next day. In that routine she had lost interest in much else.

 

Sensing the lady might need her help Emma threw out the first thing she thought of. “Do you have any cards?”

 

Dark brows furrowed in wonder and Regina waved the girl along as she went back downstairs toward the kitchen. “I do, a deck somewhere in the kitchen I think.”

 

“And pennies?” Following Emma added eagerly. “I have some in a bag in my backpack if you don’t.”

 

Regina produced the asked for deck from a drawer in the kitchen and a small handful of pennies she took out from the mix of silver in a loose change bowl in the same drawer. Emma hopped up on one of the bar stools at the island and took off her backpack to root through. A worn plastic bag tied closed with a rubber band was extracted from the very bottom of the backpack and promptly plopped on the counter. Emma set the backpack on the back of the stool and reached for the deck. The brand new cards came out of the box and in expert hands they were shuffled and dealt.

 

Then in all seriousness Emma asked. “Do you know how to play poker Gina?”

 

Regina’s brows shot to the ceiling. How in the world had this little girl come to know such a game? Suddenly the pennies made sense and she sat down on the stool across from Emma and picked up the card pile there. “I do, but I’m wondering how you learned such an adult game.”

 

“Is it?” Emma asked as she put the remaining deck face down in the middle and began to sort through her cards looking for pairs. “My best friend Jasmine teached me. She learned it from one of her foster brothers before coming to the group home.” She put one of her pennies in the middle and watched Gina do the same. Gina set down one card and Emma did too and dealt them each a new one.

 

“I was thinking you wanted to play something like Go Fish or Crazy 8’s.” Regina said putting two queens together near a set of tens.

 

“Crazy 8’s sounds like fun, but you’ll hafta teach me. I don’t like fish at all.” A little tongue poked out the corner of a pink mouth as Emma laid down a pair of aces. Smiling when Regina’s double set beat hers. “You’re good at this.” Smiling as she dealt again and put another penny out.

 

Over the course of an hour and a half they played and Regina’s penny pile grew smaller after that first win as they talked. Emma learned more about the woman she was going to share a house with. She shared too all about the group home she lived in and the friends she was on vacation from. Phrasing it that way would make leaving easier at the end of the week. Suddenly as the end of the deck came near and Regina’s call for a last hand the question Emma had wanted to ask earlier felt right to do so.

 

“Member when we first got here and you told Charming where to put the packages?”

 

“Mmhmm.” Regina raised a brow at the chosen nickname for her driver, but didn’t comment on it as she pushed her last three pennies in the pile and laid down a one pair of fours.

 

Emma grinned and set down a royal flush. “Why were your eyes wet?” Asking about the sadness she had seen take over eyes she was learning had many other emotions. Both hands went to pull the six pennies to the big pile in front of her.

 

Not expecting that question Regina hesitated as she began to straighten the pile of cards between them to put away. Needing to be honest she stacked them neater than she felt inside. “I was thinking about someone I miss very much.”

 

Emma paused in her counting of pennies. “Who?”

 

Pain framed her mouth. “My wife.” The child didn’t seem to be affected by her answer, but she more than was.

 

Emma finished counting out her original 42 pennies and pushed the rest back toward Regina. “Where is she?”

 

“She’s gone.” Regina closed the flap on the box and the conversation. “I should start thinking about dinner for us.” Going to the pantry she opened it and paused at the sparseness. There were mostly snack items and then she remembered groceries were being delivered tomorrow morning.

 

Emma got the hint and put her pennies away as she began to get excited about the idea of dinner and Gina had said for them _both_ too! Then her thoughts moved to process what Gina had said first. That explained the sadness then. “Don’t forget your pennies.”

 

Closing the pantry Regina stared at the pile of copper and then at the child. “You won those fair and square. They are yours.”

 

Eyes went wide. “Really?” Then she bit her lip. Sometimes adults said that and then meant only to borrow, so she asked just to be sure. “For keeps?”

 

“For keeps.” Pushing the pile back to Emma she opened a drawer full of menus and put a thick stack in front of the child. “There is not much by the way of dinner options in the house so I thought we could order in tonight. Go ahead and pick a menu. Take a few minutes to read and find what you want.”

 

It was Emma’s turn to stare. So many choices and up to her that anxiety returned. She shifted though the pile trying to pick one. Any one it did not matter her mind said, but it did matter because she wanted to pick the _right_ one. But the letters on colorful tri-folds blurred and didn’t make sense. She wanted to listen and do what was asked of her, but her eyes teared with the effort and she sniffed back tears.

 

“Are you alright?” Regina tilted her head and came closer seeing the streaks now streaming from little eyes and in them she felt her heart pulling. “Emma…” Resting a hand gently on a shoulder and grateful Emma did not pull away. “Why the tears sweetheart?”

 

At the affectionate nickname Emma looked up and over wiping her eyes on her sleeve. “Don’t be mad ‘kay?”

 

Dark brows knit in confusion. “Why would I be mad?” Emma pointed to the menus as if it were obvious, but it wasn’t.

 

“I can’t.”

 

Then Regina thought about what she had said and realized what Emma meant. The child couldn’t read and she closed her eyes at her mistake. While she had grown up reading since she could walk, that was not the case with most children and she’d forgotten just how young Emma was for a moment. She wondered too at the type of schooling Emma had had, but put that thought away to begin soothing the tears present. Taking up the empty stool next to Emma she reached for a menu, one that had lots of pictures and laid it flat. “Do you like Chinese food?” A small nod came her way. “Which picture looks good to you?”

 

Emma sniffled and began looking at the food options. She liked noodles and pointed to what looked like noodles with chicken. Then she looked up to see if that was okay. Regina’s smile said it was more than okay and Emma relaxed.

 

As Regina ordered their dinner from some place called _Shun Lee West_ Emma put her pennies in her backpack or tried too, but the zipper wasn’t working right. Her fingers kept pulling but it wasn’t closing and then the zipper came off the track and everything in her back pack went falling to the floor. The rolls she’d carefully hidden rolled right out to the middle of the checkered tile. One landed right at the toe of Regina’s boots.

 

Taking the rolls at the restaurant when there had been so many and no one seemed to mind Emma couldn’t help herself. Now the evidence was blaring white against the black and green tile squares and Emma felt her tummy twist. Now the nice mask was sure to fall away. Now she was going to get in trouble when everything had been going so well. Just like before with foster mother number five. Her heart was pounding in her temples and sweat crept up on her hairline remembering that incident.

 

That foster woman had been so mad at her for breaking the cup. Had grabbed Emma’s arm too tight and then the heat after…. She blinked as the past and present blurred. Gina took a step towards her and Emma bolted like a scared rabbit right out of the room.

 

Pausing Regina watched Emma run and chewed her inner cheek at the notion. She was not a fool to think from the signs Emma had been exhibiting all day that there must have been some kind of abuse or neglect or perhaps both in this girl’s past. She listened as little feet pounded stairs, counting each step to know what floor Emma had run too. Twenty four counts meant the third floor and she wondered where there the girl had decided to hide.

 

Deciding Emma needed a few minutes of space she began to pick up the items spilled. Carefully bundling them all back into the backpack best she could. With a few safety pins she found in the junk drawer Regina pinned it closed on both sides leaving an opening at the top and carried it upstairs to the third floor just as the door bell rang. Sighing she left the backpack on the bed in the yellow room after giving it a quick sweep for Emma and went to answer it. A delivery man was there and she signed for the pharmacy and other items she’d ordered through her assistant earlier that day. Regina left the car seat in the foyer for David to install in the morning and took the bag of other items to the bathroom Emma would be using.

 

Hearing sniffling from the yellow room she slowly approached the door and looked around the door jamb. One lone sock covered foot with a hole on the heel poked out from under the bed skirt and was promptly yanked back under cover as she entered the room. Regina saw the backpack was missing from the bed too.

 

Taking the last of the purchases remaining in the bag she pulled off the tags and set them with the plastic bag aside. White fur threaded through her fingers and she hoped the softness would bring some comfort to Emma. Regina approached the bed and knelt nearby. Setting the stuffed swan toy near the bed skirt she spoke. “I hope I fixed your bag okay for now. Maybe we can look at getting you a new one tomorrow before we go on the sleigh ride or we can look into getting the zipper repaired instead.” Her words made the bed skirt flutter but no further movement was made. “It’s up to you, of course. Meantime there is someone out here that would like to meet you when you are ready.” Then the white bed skirt slowly lifted. Regina didn’t move, deciding it was best that Emma come out on the girl’s own time.

 

“We are still going on the sleigh ride?”

 

Such a small unsure question and Regina’s heart spilled right open with it. “Yes if you want to before the show.” Emma seemed to think about her answer.

 

“I didn’t mean to make a mess.” Lifting the bed skirt more Emma shuffled forward on her elbows as her fingers inched toward the white fur of the toy. “Or to take the rolls.” But she had meant to, but not in a naughty way and she hoped that difference would be enough.

 

“The bag spilling was an accident Emma and easily picked up. No big deal. I wrapped the rolls back up for you.” Not liking the idea of the child eating something that had been on the floor, but Emma seemed sensitive to what possessions were had and she didn’t want to make the child uncomfortable by throwing them away. She had a feeling there was a lot of discomfort in Emma’s life and she wanted to do what she could to ease that.

 

“Thanks for my bag.” Emma murmured and crawled out further to sit up against the side of the bed. The swan toy was now in her lap.

 

“Do you like it?”

 

A small smile. “Him.”

 

“Him then.” Regina’s lips bowed with a nod. “What’s his name?”

 

“Lucky Swan.” Crawling over to be closer to the warmth in the room, she sat knee to knee with Regina.

 

Tapping a yellow beak. “Why Lucky Swan?”

 

“Cause he gets to be here.” Emma left off ‘with you’ as she kissed the beak where those fingers tapped. “Thanks for him and for not getting mad about the rolls. Is he for keeps?”

 

Regina nodded and reached slowly to stroke a cheek with the back of her hand. She lingered there before getting to her feet and holding out her hand. “Let’s go get some plates and silverware ready for our food.” Emma ducked down back under the bed to grab the broken backpack and then took up her hand. Regina squeezed once in assurance and led the way down stairs.

 

Once in the kitchen she set Emma the task of putting out forks and napkins while she got down plates and cups. As she worked Regina thought about Emma’s apology with the rolls, which wasn’t needed, but that there was something deeper rooted that should to be discussed. “Why did you think I would be mad about the rolls?”

 

Emma sucked her bottom lip and shrugged.

 

Regina set two plates out, one on each mat of the island countertop. “You know when you’re at a restaurant and they bring bread to the table that means you can have as much as you want. Taking them in that way is not a big deal.” Emma seemed to consider her words, but remained quiet as each fork found its proper place. Then the child climbed up onto one of the bar stools and began to swing legs back-and-forth. “Is there a reason you wanted extra rolls to bring back to the house?”

 

“Sometimes adults forget.”

 

Regina went to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk and one of apple juice. “Forget what?” Holding both out to Emma for the girl to pick.

 

“About dinner or lunch if it’s a weekend, but mostly dinner the week ‘cause the school I go to gives us breakfast and lunch. The group home doesn’t forget like other places though, but sometimes the big kids take some of mine if I’m not fast enough.” After a few seconds Emma pointed to the milk.

 

And Regina remained frozen for a moment processing just exactly what Emma was saying. Then her brows knitted and she poured a full glass and handed it to the girl. She thought about her next words as she rested her elbows on the countertop watching Emma drain the glass in one go. “I know you don’t know me that well Emma, but I always keep my promises and I promise never forget about meals or snacks. Okay?”

 

Emma nodded, thinking maybe this lady really would keep that promise, but it was too soon to tell her brain. She held out her glass instead. “More please?”

 

Smiling Regina took the empty cup and refilled it. “I also want you to know there will always be enough food for you to have as much as you please.”

 

“Maybe in this house, but maybe not after.” Emma commented. She knew how things worked and had learned early on not to get too comfortable, but something about this Gina lady made her want to be comfortable. “But thanks.”

 

Setting the milk on the place mat near a little hand Regina then went back to the pantry and began pulling out the cracker packs and dried fruit snack bags she liked to keep in her purse for a quick go to for when she got busy. Getting a bowl down from the shelf she put them inside and set it on the counter. “Let’s make this the snack bowl. Any time you want something you can come and get it. You are also welcome to anything in the fridge and pantry and if you want something and need help, just ask me and I’ll make it for you.”

 

Emma eyed the bowl with interest and pointed. “I don’t gotta ask?”

 

“No, any time you want something you come and take it. I will make sure to refill it each day.” It was busting at the brim now and she didn’t think she would have to for a few days at least, but that would be up to Emma. She’d keep it well stocked anyway. “I’d prefer if you would eat in here or the dining room though, but as much as you want to eat I want you to have. Okay?” She was already planning on adding a few kid friendly but healthy options to her online grocery list before the morning delivery after Emma went to bed.

 

“Even at night?” Wanting to be sure the exactness of the statement. Getting an affirmative nod on that Emma dropped her shoulders and reached for the milk again. “Kay.” Testing out the idea she reached for a bag of the crackers and opened it.

 

Regina watched Emma eat a cracker as her phone rang. “I’ll be right back.” She went into the hall by the front door where she had left her purse and dug out her cell. Zelena’s rich tenor filled her ear upon answering and began a barrage of questions she had almost no answers to, at least not with Emma in ear shot. Seeing Emma happily munching on crackers through the glass window of the sliding door she went upstairs for a bit more privacy as she began to tell about the shopping trip and their lunch out. Then she told about the rolls and what Emma had said about food.

 

“…Honestly Zee I don’t know what kind of system allows a child to go to homes that don’t provide the most basic of necessities. How does one ‘forget’ to feed a child?” Regina huffed as she paced the upstairs second floor landing.

 

_“Well that explains the apple I saw her stuff in her coat pocket earlier in your office. Poor mite.”_

 

“She did?” Feet paused for a moment as Regina rubbed her temple.

 

_“Mmhhmm and right quick too… She’s lucky you’re an excellent cook. I could only image the food she did get was not very good quality.”_

 

“We are ordering in tonight.” Feeling a bit guilty over the fact. “I am having groceries delivered in the morning so I will make her a home cooked meal then, but Zee…” Resting her head against the wall Regina took a deep breath. “I have no idea what I’m doing or even if what I’m doing is right.”

 

A long pause and then. _“Do you remember what Daddy always used to tell us when we thought something was hard or impossible?”_

Regina’s eyes filled and she closed them. “Zee I can’t.”

 

_“Just go with me for a minute. Do you remember?”_

 

“I do.” And with another breath she said. “Nothing is impossible…”

 

 _“Because the word itself says…”_ Zelena added and waited.

 

“I’m possible.” They finished together and Regina sniffed back her tears. “And I know that, but what if—“

 

_“Oh look at that Mother is calling again.”_

 

“But—“

 

_“Trust yourself GiGi and it will be more than alright.”_

 

The line went dead and Regina ended the call on her side too. Taking another deep breath she decided to listen to her sister’s advice and trust herself. After all what could go wrong?

 

** ::::::::::::: **

 

After dinner and as Emma took a bath—one the child insisted not needing help with in spite of Regina’s better judgment—she began sorting through the many boxes from Saks and putting things away in drawers. Hanging the green dress Emma had picked out in the closet for tomorrow with the tights and adorable mini black boots that looked like her own to match, she smiled. Regina left a pair of red PJs with socks and underwear on the bed for the child to change into after.

 

As she worked her mind once again went back through the events of the day with Emma. She’d decided to wait until the child was asleep to look in the file Zelena had left on her desk. More than sure there was quite the back story to Emma than she would be able to process properly in one sitting.

 

The giggling echoing in the hallway startled her for a moment and then she found herself grinning wider at the noise. Emma was an absolute light in the darkness she had been living in for the last year. As usual her sister and even her Mother had been right; it was time for her to begin letting in the light again. Putting the last of the socks away she went toward that giggle and knocked twice on the closed door. The giggling promptly halted and she knocked again.

 

“Emma, are you doing alright?”

 

A pause. “Yeah.”

 

“Do you need any help?” Regina inquired, not quite liking the wobble in that voice.

 

A longer pause and then water splashing. “Probably.”

 

“May I come in?”

 

“Kay.”

 

Chuckling Regina eased open the door and her eyes widened at the mess. Somehow Emma had figured out that if you pour shampoo under the faucet bubbles were made. As evidenced of the empty bottle on the soaked rug in front of the tub. The Bubbles were everywhere on the tiled walls surrounding the tub and covering Emma’s head and face. She bit her lip to keep from laughing at the unsure look on the child’s face. “Who won the bubble war, you or the bubbles?”

 

Emma grinned at the easy tone and wiped at the ones beginning to fall in her eyes as Regina approached the tub. “I was.” The sprayer came on and Gina gestured for her to close her eyes tight so she did and the bubbles on her head began to go away. “Until I wasn’t” She shrugged and let herself be rinsed and helped out of the tub.

 

A towel was wrapped around her shoulders and in the warmth Emma yawned. She stood still as her hair was combed with a new yellow brush after she was lifted up to sit on the counter. Dried too with a hairdryer like in those fancy hair cut places on TV until it fell in shiny soft waves about her shoulders. She liked how gentle Gina was and how good she now smelled from the bath.

 

Lifted down, Emma bent to pick up her backpack and followed down the hall and went right to the bed. The woman left her to get dressed and Emma promptly did before she dug through her bag for her blanket. Tucking the backpack under the covers at the foot of the bed she left her blanket and new swan friend on the pillow as she began bouncing.

 

This bed was better than the trampoline at the Boys and Girls club she sometimes went to after school with Jasmine. She kept right on bouncing as Regina came back into the room. She caught the way a dark brow rose over her action and quickly she landed on her butt and began crawling up to the head of the bed, but no scolding words came and she liked that it didn’t seem to be a big deal. Emma wondered what would be a big deal to Gina as the covers were drawn back and she was tucked in. Lucky Swan made it into her arms as Regina sat on the side of the bed looking down at her.

 

“Are you warm enough?” Regina asked, bringing the duvet up under a chin.

 

“Mmhhmm. Thanks Gina.”

 

Regina thought for a moment and then stood, holding up a finger. “I’ll be right back.” She left and went down to the second floor to her home office. Skimming her bookshelf she quickly found what she was looking for. A glance at her desk and there was the promised file that she hoped had some answers to her many questions, but right now was not the time. Taking a moment to run her fingers over the embossed leather cover of the beloved book in hand before tucking it under her arm, Regina went back upstairs. She entered Emma’s room to find the child sitting up in bed flapping the wings of the toy swan.

 

She held up the book with a soft question. “Would you like a story?”

 

Emma nodded eagerly with bright eyes. She scooted over to make some room.

 

Regina smiled and eased in alongside the little girl, leaning back against the headboard with legs out and crossing her ankles. She cracked the spine to the first page. “I re-read this every year around this time.” She began and tapped the first word as her Father had often done when beginning a new chapter. She had many fond memories of him reading to her and Zelena at night.

 

“What’s it called?” Emma asked snuggling into a shoulder with Lucky Swan tucked up in her arms.

 

“ _A Christmas Carol_ by Charles Dickens.”

 

Emma wrinkled her nose at the word carol. “Is it like a musical? Do they sing?”

 

“In some versions of the movie they do. We can rent it to watch this week if you like or sometimes it plays in theaters around this time of year too. Ready?” Getting a nod from Emma, she began. They made it to the end of the first chapter before Emma’s eyes began drooping. When the yawning began part way into the second, Regina replaced the silk marker in the pages and set the book on the nightstand. Before easing Emma down on the bed.

 

Eyes popped open and Emma searched back and forth between brown eyes for a moment with a sleepy smile. She could not remember the last time an adult had spent so much time with her doing what she wanted to do. Emma loved the way Gina did the voices for the different characters and marveled over how each one was unique. Everyday she could listen to that voice. Those eyes weren’t as sad as they had been earlier this morning and that made her smile bigger. “This was the best day I ever had.”

 

“I’m glad Emma.” She stroked a tiny hand once and tapped a little nose. “It has been the best one I have had in a very long time.” The child yawned and green eyes closed.

 

“The bestest…” Emma agreed and began drifting off. She barely felt the peck on her forehead and heard the good night from red lips as she drifted off…

 

** :::::::::::::::: **

 

After cleaning up the bubble mess and locking up the house for the night Regina changed from her business wear into a pair of red silk pajamas. Donning a matching robe and slippers she washed her face for bed and went down to the second floor and right into her home office. Pouring a glass of wine from the small stocked bar she kept there Regina settling on the chaise near the widow she liked to use for reading in the evenings. Instead of a script her eyes began skimming the first pages of a fat file.

 

There was a Polaroid clipped to the inside front cover of Emma that must have been taken earlier that year. Child was not smiling at whomever had taken it. Quite the opposite the girl in it looked angry. Setting it aside she came across a news clipping first. Reading the headline she stopped and closed her eyes. Opening finally she read it again:

 

_‘Newborn Found on Side of New York Interstate’_

What monster could leave a baby on the side of—? Anger filled her blood as she read a few more of the details, but the article was torn after the first sentence.

 

_‘Baby girl in a basket found by a homeless man on the interstate and was taken to a fire station…’_

 

She checked the rest of the file for the article thinking it may have gotten torn by accident, but it wasn’t there. Then she skimmed page after page of reports. A CPS one dated for a little over a year ago caught her eye.

_‘Child presented with a mild burn on the inside of right forearm and bruising resembling a hand print on upper left arm…’_

Then there was a hospital record. Emma appeared to have been a sick newborn in and out for various colds and flu’s the first few years of life. There was a school record and Regina blanched to see the number of them Emma had been in the four months. Three schools and no wonder with the shuffling and lack of any kind of consistent adult presence the girl couldn’t read yet. There was a similar list of homes and group homes. The number seven blared from the page and Regina felt sick over it. She threaded through more of the medical section looking for any allergies or known issues like asthma she should be aware of and found none.

 

After an hour Regina set the file aside needing to move in her tension. She paced the length of the room as she sipped her wine. No wonder Emma clung to that backpack. And the way the child had been looking at her with sheer panic in the kitchen earlier now made sense. Her stomach rolled at the idea of anyone hurting that little girl.

 

Leaving the file and her wine Regina went back upstairs and peeked though the cracked door of the guest room. Emma was curled up in a tiny ball under the covers down by the foot of the bed and she wondered what made the girl sleep that way. Another mystery she had no doubt would surface in their time together.

 

Opening the door a bit wider to allow the hall light in, she murmured. “What’s the rest of your story little one…” she remembered always liking a light present at night when she had been a child. Maybe she should get a nightlight. She suddenly felt very lucky indeed to have this child here with her. Regina rested her cheek against the door frame taking in the little figure yet again. Already it felt like Emma had always been here and would always be.

 

 _‘Maybe_ ,’ she thought, _‘Emma could be…’_

 

**::::::::::::::**

 

Regina awoke to the dark room reaching across the silk sheets and her hands found warmth there. Pulling the warmth closer she nested into the softness resting against her and sighed with content. Then her mind cleared that this shouldn’t be possible and her eyes eased open. They widened at the sight.

 

At some point in the night Emma had joined her. Little one lay curled up a hand span away with one arm looped through the strap of the ever present backpack and the toy swan was wrapped in a crocheted blanket she wondered the origins of over tucked in that same arm. Emma sucked at the last two fingers on a right hand. There were tear tracks long dried on two pink cheeks she also wondered about. Slowly, so as not to wake the resting child she eased up on her elbow to get a better look.

 

Golden curls spilled across a white pillow case and for a moment Regina thought they belonged to someone else. And then her eyes came to rest on fluttering ones and green questions came into view. She smiled warmly and realized she was just fine with whom those eyes and curls belonged to. Happy over them as they looked up at her.

 

“Hello there.” Regina greeted. Not missing the sharp way Emma jerked fingers out of a mouth and hid them under the covers. Ignoring the motion she asked. “How did you sleep?”

 

“Good mostly.” Emma sat up and looked around the foreign room. Remembering her dream and how she had sought comfort last night.

 

“Mostly?”

 

“I’m sorry.” Emma scooted back toward the edge of the bed on her butt thinking the question may have came with some kind of upset.

 

“Careful sweetheart” Regina reached to wrap her arm around a pair of shoulders as little one nearly fell back off the bed. She let go at the way Emma stiffened from her gesture. “And you have nothing to be sorry for.” Giving space she moved to the opposite side of the bed and began making it. “Did you have a bad dream?” Remembering the way she would go to her parent’s room whenever that had been the case at a child. As she fluffed the pillows she wondered over just how Emma was thinking about this arrangement between them.

 

Nodding Emma hopped up on the other side and set her stuff on the floor to help. She pulled up the top sheet by one corner as Gina did the same to the other side. “It’s the same most times.” Beginning to share as they did the same to the duvet.

 

Regina wanted to share one of those ‘ _When I was your age stories…’_ with Emma but it didn’t feel right. Her childhood was nothing like Emma’s and the vastness in difference only made her want to wrap this little girl up in her heart and never let go. So she settled for a question instead. “What was it about?”

 

“Being left alone.” Shrugging as she began to roll up her blanket to stuff into the top opening of her backpack between the safety pins. “I don’t like being alone.”

 

Or maybe it wasn’t that different. Regina realized that this was probably the first time Emma had ever slept in a room alone before. According to the file the foster homes Emma had been in had many other kids. Wondering too if not waking up alone would be a pattern this week. It was nice to wake up to someone else in the house. It didn’t feel as… Regina swallowed and gave one last pillow a fluffing it didn’t need. And suddenly her eyes were full and she turned away toward the door. Pushing the heat down she asked. “How do you feel about some eggs and toast for breakfast?”

 

“With jelly?”

 

Regina thought for a moment she remembered seeing some of the strawberry preserves in the pantry her mother sent over in a care basket for Thanksgiving. One she had not attended in her preference to be on her own for the holiday. “I think I can manage that. Do you like strawberries?” Emma took up her hand again with a big grin in answer and together they went downstairs to start the new day.

 

** :::::::::::::::: **

 

Regina watched through the glass window of the kitchen sliding door as Emma and the Lucky Swan consumed a huge plate of scrambled eggs with two pieces of toast and a near half jar of jelly on top as she tipped the grocery delivery man. As she closed the door her phone rang. Setting the groceries down on the table in the hallway she pulled it out of her robe pocket and went into the living room. With a glance over her shoulder and seeing Emma occupied still she looked at the caller ID and answered.

 

“Good morning Zelena. To what do I owe the pleasure of your call before noon.” Her sister was a night owl and never an early riser so a call before 8:00 in the morning had her wondering.

 

_“Cheerio to you too Miss Sunny Britches. I’m just calling to check in u and the little doll. Did you manage to keep her alive ‘til morning?”_

 

Regina rolled her eyes, but fondly at the joke. “I did, no thanks to you. She’s in the kitchen eating breakfast as we speak.”

 

_“I am e-mailing you two tickets to that show tonight and I’ve already booked the sleigh ride for three o’clock with the show at six. That should get you home before nine with time for dinner in between. What time did she conk out last night anyway?”_

 

“Around then so that will be perfect.” Suddenly grateful for her sister’s foresight. In her busyness with Emma she had completely forgotten about getting tickets to what was sure to be a sold out show this time of year. “I was so absorbed with reading her file last night I completely forgot. There’s a lot of disturbing information in there Zee and I’m not sure…” Hugging herself as she turned to look at Emma again over her shoulder. Child missing from the kitchen she thought she heard little feet going upstairs. “…How to help her. Have you read it?”

 

_“Unfortunately yes. Poor thing. Honestly how anyone who could do such things to a child is beyond me. Doll’s had a rough go of it…”_

 

They spoke for a few more minutes solidifying the details of the day and possibilities for tomorrow when a door closing had Regina hurrying to get off the phone. Hanging up with a promise to send pictures of their adventure Regina found the door to the kitchen closed. Opening it and no Emma, she went upstairs in search. A quick sweep of each floor and calling yielded nothing. Her stomach twisted with each call and no answer. She checked Emma’s room and then her own.

 

Rushing back downstairs she remembered a door closing and realization that it could have been the front door and not the kitchen one as she thought set her heart racing. She threw on her jacket thinking maybe Emma stepped outside for something, but that is not what her heart said. Grabbing her keys she hurried down the steps and looked both ways down the wide sidewalk. Thinking she’d made a mistake and maybe Emma was playing hide and seek she started to go back inside, but her gut instinct made her feet freeze…

 

Then a hint of a red and yellow back pack rounding the corner had her running. People, too many people were in her way and Regina pushed past them in pursuit. Running faster as she neared the corner and then paused to look. Another flash of the backpack and a blonde head going down the subway steps. Regina sprinted across traffic. Cabs honked and drivers yelled, but she didn’t care. Finally at the top of the steps she hurried down them, pausing at the base for but a moment to catch her breath and then she heard it. Emma’s voice.

 

“Twenty six, twenty seven, twenty eight…” One by one at the station information counter with the bag of pennies Emma counted.

 

“Kid I told you… You need subway tokens.” The attendant was trying to explain through Emma’s counting.

 

Regina felt her heart start again. Relief at seeing Emma was okay—at least physically—she approached. The counter attendant gave her flustered pajama robe with leather coat combination a once over and gave a questioning nod to the girl. Regina returned the nod and watched as the man pushed the pennies back under the glass window opening.

 

“Aright little lady I think you’d better head home.”

 

The girl visibly stiffened and Regina felt her gut twist violently with the certainty that Emma spoke with. “I don’t have a home Mister.”

 

“Seems like this lady may think otherwise.” He gave a tight smile with a point and ushered the couple behind the little blonde forward.

 

Slowly Emma turned around and even slower she brought her eyes up to meet the brown ones now sad again and maybe a little worried too. Feeling guilt begin to fill her tummy alongside her breakfast Emma sucked her bottom lip. She pulled on the sleeve of the red PJs top and hunched in her brown coat too small as her dirty sneaker toes touched.

 

Regina took in the disheveled state of the little girl and realized the ease of the man’s conclusion. Both of them frazzled and dressed the same, they certainly looked like they belonged together. With a small smile and a nod she held out her hand to Emma and waited.

 

Why wasn’t Gina yelling at her for running away? Emma shifted on her feet as she stepped out of line. Copper pennies going cold in her hand. She stuffed them in her pocket and hugged Lucky Swan tight to her chest. With nowhere to go but forward she shuffled there and took the offered hand. It was warm and made the numbness in hers begin to go away. Together they walked back to the Brownstone, each seemingly quiet in their own thoughts. Once inside the house Emma sat on the floor to take off her shoes and coat figuring Gina would want her to as the woman did the same. Then she started to stuff them in her backpack.

 

The safety pins popped off then and frustrated with herself and the broken bag Emma felt hot tears brimming. Gina had fixed her bag just as the woman had given her Lucky Swan and bought her warm pajamas that didn’t itch her neck and had made her breakfast and even asked what she liked to eat. She suddenly felt terrible for running off and her heartache over the why slipped down her cheeks and out of her mouth in a strangled cry. She would be sent back early for sure. She’d miss the show and the sleigh ride and being tucked in again and bubbles too. And the story, she wanted Gina’s story in all the voices and more than all of that, she wanted Gina.

 

Regina stood near frozen for a moment watching Emma fall apart on her floor. Then a natural as it was to breathe she bent and picked up the sobbing child under the arms and brought Emma right up to rest on her hip. The backpack fell away from Emma’s hand in favor of fisting the collar of her robe. A hot face pressed up tight against her neck and she could feel the salt rolling down those pink cheeks and hiding away to melt into her shirt. Regina paced slowly rubbing the little back soothing up and down as Emma cried. There was a solid ten minutes of it and finally hiccups came and went and then the quiet of sniffles.

 

“S-sorry I ran ‘way.”

 

Regina slowed her pacing and gently kissed Emma’s temple. “Why did you sweetheart?” Setting Emma to sit on the hutch in the hallway so they could be near eye level, she took a moment to tuck blonde hair behind two ears. The child still clung to her robe with both hands, so she stood close facing Emma with the girl’s legs dangling on with side of her hips.

 

“You read my file and said you were ‘turbed and that you couldn’t keep me.” Big wet eyes filled again. “I don’t wanna leave early… please?”

 

“Oh Emma.” Regina used the edge of her sleeve to wipe away the new tears. “ _Sweetheart_ you misunderstood me. You are certainly not going anywhere unless you want to.”

 

“I did?” A hiccup as her eyes were wiped again and Emma realized the second part said. “I get to decide?”

 

“I did read the file, but only so I could better understand some things. I was talking to Zelena on the phone and I wanted her advice.” Then she lifted Emma’s dipping chin and their eyes met. “I’m not very good at this and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or upset you in anyway and I’m sorry if my words earlier did. I certainly did not mean for them to.”

 

The apology had Emma bringing her hands up from the robe to hold the woman’s face. “You’re doing good Gina.” And the smile she got made her tummy stop hurting, but still in her experience she had to ask. “Will you promise me somethin’?”

 

“What is that?”

 

“If you change your mind this week about me you’ll tell me first?” She did okay when she knew something bad was coming. It was the suddenness of her misunderstanding that had made her feet move.

 

Regina swallowed thickly. “I will promise you one better.” Lifting Emma down she took that hand right back up as she led the way to the stairs. “I promise not to change my mind about you.” Mind already made up that she wanted this with Emma, whatever this was if the child did. She’d give it to the end of the week and ask the little one. Right this moment did not feel like the time to ask. Emma was in a raw state of mind and in truth so was she. Maybe, and Regina certainly hoped more than maybe, Emma would say yes.

 

** :::::::::::::::::::: **

 

Later that evening as Regina was helping Emma out of the fancy green silk dress in the yellow room she was regaled a stream of chatter about the sleigh ride and the dinner out (again) and the bells on the horses and how pretty the Broadway lights were and the jingling and how fantastically (she didn’t know that was even a word, but Emma insisted it was) wonderful the show was and how nice it was of the cast to sign the autograph book…

 

“Take a breath and come up for air sweetheart.” Regina insisted as the dress became a puddle at little feet. Emma danced out of it and around the room as her cell phone flashed picture after picture she had taken. Emma held it up again so she could see.

 

“I like this one the bestest Gina.” And pointed at the screen.

 

Chuckling at the one of them cheek to cheek on the sleigh with Central park in the background she would have to agree. They both looked so happy and happy brought Regina right back to earth as Emma danced circles around her in nothing, but a tank top and underwear. Then the door bell rang and little feet stilled abruptly and that happiness faded as the phone dropped to the rug.

 

Regina picked up her phone and set both that and the dress on top of the dresser. “Emma it’s just the door bell.” Moving to go and get it she paused when a pair of arms wrapped tight around her legs. Looking down she was surprised to see utter fear looked right back up. Crouching she rested her hands on Emma’s shoulders. “What is it sweetheart?”

 

“Member your promise?” Emma hugged herself, suddenly missing her backpack across the room. The new one she had gotten to pick out today was all sunny yellow leather and had a million strong metal shiny zippers for all her stuff. The best part was it was for keeps ‘cause she’d asked to make sure. She had been okay with not holding onto it since they had been back at the house as long as it was in the same room.

 

“Of course I do, but what does that have to do with the door bell?”

 

“Police and DSS people come at night.” Emma bit her lip. Hard. “Then I hafta leave.”

 

Regina felt her heart break completely in half as she pulled Emma in for a hug just as the door bell rang again. Emma jumped in her arms at the sound. It was late for any type of house call or delivery and she wondered over who it could be at this late hour. Then her heart began pounding. Had someone seen Emma running earlier? Was she in trouble for some breach or misunderstanding? Was someone here to take Emma from her? Those questions spun in her mind and she fought to keep her cool as big green eyes sought solace in hers. She blinked returning nothing but comfort and reassurance to Emma.

 

“I’m sure it is just a neighbor or maybe even a delivery of some kind.” Standing she reached for the red bathrobe with yellow ducks on it hanging on the back of the bedroom door she had gotten Emma yesterday. Tying it on the little girl she stood up. “Do you want to stay here or go with—“

 

“Wif’ you.” Emma darted to get her backpack and with one strap tucked on her arm she ran back over. Reaching up Emma wanted to be held.

 

Regina lifted the girl easily enough and went down stairs. On the way she noticed how Emma’s fingers began edging the bottom of a pink lip and soon enough that pinky was in a mouth and being sucked. For comfort she thought and wondered if Emma was even aware of the action. Looking through the peep hole Regina sighed and kissed Emma’s cheek as her hand went for the knob.

 

“It’s only the wicked witch herself.” Damn if Zee had the worst timing.

 

“Hello my lovelies!” Zelena sang as she stepped right past Regina into the hall. Shedding her coat and gloves as she took in the sight before her. “Aw aren’t we perfectly domestic tonight. Hello there little doll. Did you meet my evil twin at the show?”

 

By this point Emma had relaxed and that pinky was nowhere near a mouth. She wiggled to get down as the door was shut and rushed over to give a hug. “I did! I did and I gots her autograph too and I wore a green dress and we rode on the sleigh…” And on Emma went telling the whole story yet again as they shifted into the living room. Emma set her backpack on the chair next right next to where she sat as the adults took the couch. Gina left and then returned with a tray of hot chocolate with something funny sprinkled on top of the cream. Emma wrinkled her nose at it and poked it with her finger after she was handed a mug with a _‘both hands’_ comment from Gina.

 

“Oh Emma I forgot to ask if you liked cinnamon.” Regina set her mug on the coffee table.

 

“Sin-a-man?”

 

Zelena laughed and began sipping her coco at the pure syrupy moment of utter cuteness before her as Regina nudged her ribs. “What she’s f’ing adorbs GiGi.” Then she was nudged harder and she covered her mouth with her hand muttering. “It was only f’ing…”

 

Eyes rolled again and Regina returned them to Emma. “I can make you another if you don’t.”

 

Emma tasted the sweet cream with the brownish powder and decided she liked this man named sin on top and said as much and that only had ZeeZee laughing harder and Gina nudged again. Emma grinned. Adults were weird. “I like it. Why do you put it on hot coco?” Settling back in the chair she held her mug with two hands and sipped. Liking the way the warmth seeped into her limbs.

 

Zelena paused mid sip and drew her mug away. “Doll, maybe it’s best if…”

 

“Our Father always made it that way.” Regina answered in short not missing the way Zelena promptly put a hand on her knee at the mention.

 

Zelena listened as her sister told Emma about the nighttime coco talks their father used to have with them as children on late winter nights when they couldn’t sleep. Regina had a hard time speaking about him and didn’t usual do so, not often anyway and certainly not since Kat’s death. She wondered who this woman speaking was and thought maybe the sister she once knew was slowly emerging from the darkness.

 

“Did your wife like it too?” At the long pause Emma tried again. “Sin-a-man I mean?” Gina looked away from her and to the floor as ZeeZee took what she thought was the longest sip of coco in history.

 

Finally Regina got her mouth to work. “She did.” And then her eyes went to her sister with a small nod and then back to Emma with the hint of a trying smile. “And she would have liked you very, very much.”

 

**::::::::::::::**

 

Day three dawned just as the last one had with Emma tucked up in her side in bed. Regina gently woke the little dreamer after a few long minutes just watching the child sleep peacefully. She was glad to learn that it was not nightmares, but the mere want of company that had been the reason Emma had found her in the night.

 

After getting ready and a quick breakfast she had decided to take Emma for a walk in Central Park. It was cold out with the weather hinting at snow that evening so she bundled the child into many layers much to Emma’s fussing. As Regina buttoned the new red coat she had bought Emma and slipped the yellow backpack child still insisted on wearing she got an ear full of whining.

 

“But I’m already wearing three sweaters and jeans and two pairs of socks.” A beanie came down over her eyes blocking the light for a moment before Gina folded back the top layer for her to see.

 

“And I told you it is very chilly outside.” Regina explained as she helped Emma into a pair of yellow gloves. “For the record you are wearing two sweaters not three and one thick pair of socks.” Tapping a little nose got a smile right back where she wanted it.”

 

“Where are we going again?”

 

“Central Park.” Regina finished with Emma’s warm wear and started on her own. “Have you never been?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Well then you are in for a treat. There is even a zoo and an ice skating rink there.”

 

Dumbfounded Emma’s jaw dropped. “Really? In a _park_?” This sounded nothing like the parks she was used to. A few trees and a bed of grass flanked by concrete was her norm.

 

“Really and truly.” Affirming as she wrapped her scarf around her neck and fluffed her hair as an idea came. “Maybe we could go ice skating.” She hadn’t been in years, but suddenly the idea, with Emma, was appealing.

 

Girl got quiet and Regina was quickly learning that meant something was wrong or it was something Emma struggled with doing. Guessing the latter after putting on her sunglasses she took the child’s hand. “I can teach you if you want.” Then that smile was right back accompanied with a string of questions about the ice and skates and if there was music and lights…

 

The walk to the park didn’t take them long and finding the rink was even quicker. Regina was surprised she remembered the path. The music and sparkling lights met them as they approached the counter. Regina paid and took the skates from the attendant. After locking up her purse in the lockers near the restroom she found an empty bench and laced up Emma’s skates and then her own.

 

Taking Emma’s hand they slowly walked to the edge of the ice. She took a few minutes to demonstrate how to move and balance on the skates before stepping onto the ice. Little one watched carefully copying movements closely. Thinking they were ready Regina helped Emma step onto the rink.

 

Emma sank right down flat on a butt within the first thirty seconds, but hopped right back up to try again and fell again, but eventually found balance by leaning forward. The every present backpack was throwing the child off balance, but at this point Regina knew better than to suggest putting it in the locker. Eventually they made it around the rink once without a single spill on Emma’s part and the little girl positively beamed at the praise and accomplishment.

 

They took a break for some coco (that Regina learned was not nearly as good as her own) and a cookie snack at the refreshment stand. A few more rounds around the rink came after and Regina was exhausted as she suspected Emma was from the yawn taking over a pink mouth. Little one leaned heavy into her side as she undid the skates for both of them.

 

The walk home was slower and a few blocks from the Brownstone Emma stopped and simply reached arms up. Regina easily lifted Emma to her hip and walked to the end of the block. Child was conked out dead to the bustling city against her shoulder within a minute. Pausing as she waited for the sign to flash to cross Regina heard a few women behind her and turned in typical annoyed New York fashion with a raised brow when one tapped her shoulder. Then realized that no one could see it under her dark glasses.

 

“I just had to tell you how cute your daughter is.” The older lady commented while pointing to Emma.

 

And it was out before Regina could process her response. “Thank you.”

 

Emma seemed to stir at the sound of her voice and she automatically began rubbing the girl’s back as her words registered. Warmth began to fill her core and flood into all the cold spaces in between. The light changed just as Emma’s cold nose nestled right up against her neck. Her mind spun the comment and her response around and around as the warmth inside her continued to grow. What was this feeling? Regina tried to make sense of it as she climbed the steps to the Brownstone and reached for her key. Then the door opened of its own accord. She stepped back turning instinctually to shield Emma and froze when her sister smiled in greeting.

 

“Jolly good you’re back! I’ve been waiting for ages—“Then Zelena saw Emma’s pink cheeks and the fact that the girl was sleeping soundly. She whispered. “Oh my god GiGi she’s an absolute picture. Now get your skinny ass in here before those cute cheeks fall right off the little doll.” Pulling Regina inside, she shut the door behind them as her sister kicked off boots without setting the child down.

 

“I want my key back.” Regina demanded quietly taking off her sunglasses and moving Emma to her other hip as the child stirred. She held out her hand.

 

“Slight problem with that sis.” Zelena gently eased off one of Emma’s boots and then the other as her sis gave the brow. Raising one of her own in return. “Now don’t go all Mother on me.”

 

“Then give me the key. Why is there a problem?”

 

“Because I gave it to Mother.”

 

“ _What_?” Regina asked louder than she meant to, then much quieter as she moved for the stairs. Emma was still dead weight in her arms and she was sure the child could use a nap after all the physical activity.

 

Zelena shrugged. “She asked me too. And then left right after we got here.” Answering as she followed.

 

“Mother was _in_ my house?” Rolling her eyes. Now she would never hear the end of it. Regina could just hear Mother’s critical words over the chosen décor and state of the house. It was clean certainly, but not nearly as neat as she normally preferred it. Evidence being of the stuffed swan in the middle of the stairway Emma had left there on their way to the park. “Get that please.” Nodding to the toy as her sister reached for it.

 

By the time she had gotten to the third floor Emma was officially heavy and gently Regina set the girl on the bed in the yellow room and began to ease off the beanie and coat. Zee, to credit, was actually helpful and ever so quiet. Together they got Emma into a pair of pajamas and tucked in.

 

Regina placed the backpack right next to the bed and the toy swan in arms reach. With a stroke of curls and a gesture to her drooling sister they left the room. Back downstairs Regina finished shedding her outerwear and putting their things away as Zelena disappeared into the kitchen. Redhead returned a few minutes later with a tray. A small hot pot and two teacups rested there.

 

“Tea?” A nod to the peace offering on the tray.

 

A dark brow shot up again. “You must really be feeling guilty if you made me tea.” Regina said and led the way into the living room where they had sat the night before.

 

“It wouldn’t be very British proper of me not to.” Zelena commented and poured them two cups. One cube of sugar in hers and none for her sister but lemon and she passed the saucer.

 

“Thank you.” Regina took a small sip and set the cup in saucer, then aside altogether. “But you still have some explaining to do.”

 

Zelena popped one shoulder up and then right down again. “Mother asked—no demanded and I gave it. You know how she gets. Said something about décor or something like that and left right out the door with the driver.”

 

“I knew she would hate it.” Dropping her chin in hand Regina sighed.

 

“Hate what?”

 

Then two hands went out to the room. “The house. She hasn’t stepped foot here since we bought the place. Why today did she choose to visit?”

 

Zelena took a sip of tea and stirred with a spoon. “To be perfectly fair it’s not as if you’ve ever invited her GiGi.” And her sister whirled on her faster than she thought possible. “I am only saying… well you haven’t, have you?”

 

“No I suppose not.” Sighing again Regina rested her face in her hands and rubbed briskly to dislodge the stiffness there. “It’s been hard with her, especially since Daddy…”

 

She and Mother had never seen eye to eye, but even more so they had become distant since his death and Kathryn’s—who she was sure Mother never approved of. Then there was the merger coming up and what Regina thought was a love interest in Robert Gold. Mother’s history was complicated with that man and she long suspected some kind of affair had happened there when she and Zee had been teenagers behind her Father’s back. But nothing had ever been proven. Even so she and her Mother had just never connected.

 

Over anything.

 

“If it’s any consolation I love what you’ve done with the place.” Looking around Zelena took in the hominess and warm woods. “Or what Kat did.”

 

“I value your approval, truly.” Cracking a smile Regina reached for the tea again just as a key was heard in the hall and the front door opened. Stiffening over what that meant Regina set down the saucer again. “Show time.” And stood just as a tree walked right past the archway and back again into the living room. “What on earth…” She looked at her sister and then back at the man in a blue jumpsuit who set it down in front of the fire place and left only to return with a box he set at the base. Then another and another came and then finally her Mother’s voice lorded over all of them from the hallway.

 

“Must I do everything? I told you to put the tree in the corner by the fireplace.” Coming into the room Cora gave annoyed eyes at the incompetence she’d hired to deliver the tree. Then she gestured to her daughters. “And you two make yourselves useful and move that chair out of the way.” Watching as the two women moved quickly under her word and hauled the white chair out of the way. Tree in place Cora nodded once and promptly dismissed the man, following him out of the room to lock up. Returning a moment later she found her daughters right where she had left them with the same stunned expressions on their faces. “Honestly Regina I would have thought you would at least have the sense to put up a tree. Imagine Emma’s surprise come Christmas morning when there was nothing.”

 

Regina held a hand out toward their Mother and snapped her eyes right to her sister. “See I told you.” Then back to her Mother. “I was planning on getting a few decorations and a small tree.” Gaze sweeping the huge six foot monster in the corner and the strong scent of pine filling the room. “Never one for subtlety are you Mother?”

 

Pursing her lips Cora nodded toward the cups on the coffee table. “Zelena be a dear and get your poor Mother a drink. I prefer the gentility of tea while I’m being insulted.”

 

Zelena threw up her hands and then promptly put them on her hips. “Enough you two.” Two sets of eyes fell on her and under both stern gazes she lost some bravado. “Please?”

 

Sighing again Regina sank on the couch. “She’s right. This is no way to carry on especially with Emma in the house.” Another deep breath. “I apologize, Mother.”

 

“Finally something we both agree on.” Cora settled in the white chair near her daughter and waved the other away. “Tea Zelena.” Turning back to her youngest she softened considerably. “I only meant to help.”

 

“I know.” Nodding Regina clasped her hands together, elbows resting on her knees as her chin dropped. She was tired. “I was just surprised to see you here is all.”

 

Cora looked around again, taking in the room really for the first time. The softness compared to the sharp lines and lack of color of Regina’s office at work was not something she was used to. This room was… earthy and warm in a way even without a fire going. “The décor is… different than what I was expecting.”

 

Regina rolled her lips in as her eyes widened slightly, but didn’t comment.

 

Finally Cora caught a picture, the many of them on the mantel of her daughter in the arms of a blonde woman. She recalled when she had learned many years ago that Regina was a lesbian, thinking it a phase at the time of origin only to realize it was no such thing. She hadn’t understood then, but had tried to in her own way over time. The happiness captured in each gold frame on that mantel was a candle bright in the dim light of the room spilling through the half open curtains.

 

Then Cora gave her eyes back to Regina as Zelena handed her a mug of tea. That dark head so much like Henry’s was down surely in thought. Sensitive and deep Regina was always so. Like him. “Well,” She began waiting for Regina to look up, “Kathryn certainly had impeccable taste in more than décor.” Nodding to the pictures as she took a sip.

 

The compliment, and first sincere, from her Mother in longer than she could remember made the room blur at the edges. Regina sniffed once and cleared her throat. “She is… was my heart.” Then two hands were on her knees. One on each and one she was not expecting. Mother’s finger lifted her chin and she was surprised to see an ache those eyes and over her no less it seemed.

 

And then Regina’s tears came. The final grief Regina had been holding back flooded down out of her eyes and broke open with her mouth. She was pulled right into her Mother’s arms and held as she had been when she was a very little girl and her heart hurt. Her heart hurt now, but somehow it ached a little less terribly in these arms. She was petted and soothed for a few minutes before pulling back to her place on the couch and taking a bundle of tissues from her sister.

 

Wiping her face Regina tried for a smile, but it clung at the corners of her mouth instead. Then gesturing to the tree in need of a subject change. “Emma will love it… I am assuming there are decorations in those boxes.” And again the ache dimmed a bit more in her asking. “Will you both stay for dinner and help us decorate?”

 

“Abso-bloody-lootely we will sis.” Zelena took Regina in a bear hug and promptly planted a kiss on a cheek. “I’ll even do the dishes. All your Grinchy grumbles in the world couldn’t keep us away.”

 

The door bell rang.

 

“I wonder if the delivery man forgot something.” Cora mused as Regina stood and she began to count the boxes she’d purchased as her daughter went for the front door.

 

Regina wiped her eyes again and checked her face in the mirror of the hallway before opening the door. A woman with long brown hair and glasses stood on her stoop. “May I help you?”

 

“Yes. I’m Jenine Nelson.” Giving a smile and the brunette a once over. “Emma’s social worker.”

 

Heart stopped. “Oh, is… Something the matter?”

 

“Oh no, I am just stopping to check in and see how Emma is settling in for the week.” Then seeing some worry in such a pretty face Jenine tried smiling assumingly. “It’s standard protocol I assure you. May I come in?”

 

And promptly her heart began beating again and Regina stepped back, opening the door further. “Of course, please come in.” And closed it as the woman stepped into the hallway out of the cold. “Emma is upstairs napping, shall I get her?”

 

“Not just yet, I’d actually like to speak with you.”

 

Regina crossed her arms just as her Mother’s voice cut the silence.

 

“Who is it Regina?”

 

Calling in answer. “Emma’s Social Worker.” Then to Ms. Nelson, Regina gestured to the living room. “Please come and have a seat. My Mother and sister were just visiting or would you prefer to speak with just me?”

 

“Family present is fine.” Jenine followed heels into the living room, looking about as she sat down in the offered chair near the fireplace. She set her purse at her feet. “How is Emma settling in?”

 

Regina took up her place again and waited for the woman to get comfortable before she answered. “Fine. She’s been more than fine. Incredibly sweet and affectionate even.“ Thinking on how Emma liked to hold her hand and give hugs.

 

“Really?” Glasses slipped down a nose. “That is unusual.”

 

The way that question rolled from the Social Worker’s mouth raised Regina’s concern. “Should she not be?”

 

“Not necessarily.” Jenine began. “It’s just that I have known Emma a a while now and she is not one to be so open and affectionate as you say. Quite the opposite.”

 

Regina recalled the picture in the file of a clearly angry Emma and frowned as the CPS report flashed in her mind. “Maybe before she had a reason to be.”

 

“And she doesn’t now?” Jenine asked.

 

Crossing her arms Regina sat up straighter than should be possible. “Not with me.” Said with utter confidence she wasn’t sure she felt all the way, but her words felt right. “What issues were you asking about earlier?”

 

“To be perfectly frank; stealing. Emma has a history of it and we have been working to—“

 

Cora sat forward with a raised brow at the accusation she was not sure was true the way this woman was stating it. She, like her daughters, was an excellent judge of character. “Are you suggesting we should be hiding the silver?”

 

Regina rolled her eyes at the blunt shake down. “ _Mother_.”

 

“I was only kidding.” Cora explained for the non-family in the room. “Emma’s been a darling hasn’t she Regina, dear?

 

“She has and a very welcome one.” Regina confirmed. She did not like the way this woman was going on about Emma. Thinking maybe this was the same one who took Emma to all the homes in that file, her eyes flashed. “Maybe someone should be asking you questions instead. Like why you would leave Emma in a home where people forget to feed her or abuse—“

 

Zelena chimed in. “Would you look at that we are out of tea.” Standing and yanking Regina up with her before her idiot sister went off the deep end. “Mother why don’t you tell Ms. Nelson what we plan to do when Emma wakes up while we get more tea.” Nails pinching her sister’s arm when red lips opened to speak. She walked them into the kitchen and closed the sliding door and went right to the sink to turn on the water to drown out the conversation they needed to have.

 

“What the hell was that about?” Regina paced the length of the kitchen like a caged panther. “That woman is partially responsible for what Emma has suffered. She—“

 

“She is just trying to do her job GiGi and that CPS report—yes I know the one running through your head—was for over a year ago and Ms. Nelson took up Emma’s case _after_ that.” Holding up her hands in a pacifying gesture as Regina pointed to the door and tried to speak again. “She’s the one who got the doll into the Christmas Program this year. They usually pick kids 8 and older because they tend to have a harder time finding a permanent home, but Emma was a special case.”

 

Pausing at what that mean Regina took a step back considering what was said as she began calming down. “I just thought…”

 

“I know what you thought and I love you to pieces for the way you want to protect her, but GiGi…” Taking her sister’s hands Zelena ducked down to catch those eyes that felt too much and so passionately so when allowed to. “If you want to keep Emma in any capacity, and I think you do very much, you need to take the inquisition down a peg. That woman is one of the people you need to kiss ass to if you want to keep Emma for the long run.”

 

Still heated but calming Regina argued. “But she all but called Emma a kleptomaniac and she’s not. If she took things in the past she had a reason to… That woman needs to understand that.”

 

Nodding Zelena agreed. “I know, but more importantly you know Emma. She’s just used it as a means to survive it sounds like from what you’ve said. Now get it together and tone down the mama bear roar. Go out there and be polite. You want Ms. Nelson to like you. For Emma.”

 

“For Emma.” That was easy to do, Regina agreed.

 

As they exited the kitchen after quickly putting some hot water in a new pot. Regina added tea bags to save time (not loose leaf and Zelena was horrified). Regina heard a voice she was not expecting along with a little giggle. Walking quicker she saw Emma standing near Mother’s chair. Emma was pointing to a picture frame resting on the coffee table that had been on the mantel when she’d left the room.

 

Then green eyes fell on her and little feet ran right over and took her legs up in a tight hug, yellow backpack swung from Emma’s arm. Regina knelt down and wrapped her arms around the child in greeting and glanced over the girl’s shoulder to a pair of considering hazel eyes. Those were watching their every move and Regina raised her brow as if to say ‘ _see I told so she was affectionate_.’ Standing Regina kept her attention on Emma.

 

“Did you sleep alright?”

 

“Uh-huh and Lucky Swan did too.” Emma grinned up and turned as Ms. Nelson asked her a question.

 

“Who is Lucky Swan?”

 

“My new friend ‘sides Gina. She got him for me…” Emma went on to describe her new friend and the fun day they had had yesterday and today so far as the smile on her Social Worker’s face grew. “I even got to give the horsey sugar cubes and Gina says that’s how they make friends.” Then more seriously. “How’s Jasmine? Have you seen her?” Emma leaned back against Gina’s legs and listened to a good report about her best friend staying with a nice family in the same program she was in. Then Ms. Nelson stood and said it was time to go.

 

“I’ll walk you out.” Regina smiled down at Emma and pointed to the boxes near the tree. “Will you help ZeeZee start to open those up so we can decorate the tree?”

 

Green eyes turned into Christmas lights. “I can help?” Then a squeal of delight after getting a nod and Emma moved to attack the boxes with gusto.

 

Shaking her head fondly at the excitement, Regina walked the woman she now thought she had a better picture of to the front door. “I owe you an apology.” Regina began and undid the top lock. “I know it’s only been a few days, but I care very much for Emma and the idea of her being hurt or having been hurt in the past upset me and I…” Trailing as the woman’s hand went up.

 

“Say no more. I get it really.” Nodding to the laughing child in the next room. “I can tell she’s in good hands with you.” Jenine gave a gentle brush against the brunette’s arm. “And Emma’s happiness is a good sign. Part of her superpower I’m sure she had told you all about.” With a knowing wink. “I’ll be back at the end of the week and with some more papers for you to sign if everything keeps working out.”

 

Regina watched the woman leave as the house behind her began to fill with more laughter and Christmas music. Full and her heart was becoming so much so Regina took a slow breath to keep it from spilling over as she stepped back inside the Brownstone quickly becoming a home once more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Thoughts?
> 
> Ch. 3 of 4 tomorrow.


	3. Emma's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “All stories have a beginning, middle, and an ending, and if they’re any good, the ending is a beginning.”

 

Humming as she brushed her hair Regina set it aside and reached for her lipstick as her bathroom door cracked open behind her. At little one entering she turned and gave a warm smile. “Good morning sleeping beauty.”

 

“Hi.” Emma sleepily rubbed her eyes with a fist as she waved with the other. She tried to blink the morning blurry away and slipped off her back pack to rest by the door. Then she used her baby blanket to wrap around her shoulders in the morning chill before going right over to Gina and giving a hug. “I woke up and came in your room, but you weren’t in bed.”

 

Chuckling Regina rested her hands on Emma’s shoulders as arms came to rest around her waist. “I’ve been in here getting ready for our big day and was just going to come wake you.” They had been up a bit later than the 9:00 hour last night she’d been trying to stick to getting Emma in bed at. The child had slept well past her this morning to make up for it. Bending, she lifted Emma up and sat the girl on the counter. Eying the blanket Regina wondered aloud about it. “Your blanket is beautiful. Where did you get it?”

 

Emma stroked the purple ribbon. “I’ve had it for always since before I remember anything. It was what I was wrapped in when the nice man found me and took me to the fire station when I was a baby.”

 

The nonchalant way Emma spoke about being found on the side of the New York interstate gave Regina pause. She then took a long moment to really look at the blanket. It was a cream color with a purple silk ribbon that bordered the edge. Emma’s name was embroidered neatly in the tiniest stitches Regina had ever seen on one corner. Obviously handmade and good quality and she began to rethink what she thought she knew about Emma’s parents from reading the newspaper head line. At some point someone cared or even loved this little girl to make such a personalized blanket. Maybe there was more to that part of Emma’s story than the headline let on.

 

Reaching for the brush on the counter top Emma began pressing the squishy bristles down, liking the way the air rushed up through the pad whenever she pushed quickly. “Can I wear the green dress again?”

 

“If you’d like.” It wasn’t soiled, but would need to be dry-cleaned after a second wear. Regina refocused on her makeup and wrapped a ring of dark red around her mouth, pressing her lips together gently. Then released. “I hung it up back in your closet.”

 

Emma didn’t say anything about the use of your, but liked how easily Gina had used that word that way. She couldn’t help grinning at the fact as she watched the way the pretty glass bottle with the sparkly top sprayed something yummy smelling on Gina’s wrist. Pointing. “What’s that?” And she began to swing her legs back against the cabinets.

 

Setting down the bottle of perfume, Regina rubbed her wrists together, taking a moment to take a long breath through her nose before answering. “It was a gift I got for my wife on our wedding day.” Softer as she caught the serious way Emma was watching her. “She… Kathryn was never one for make up or perfume, but this one she liked. I had gotten a sample and wore it on our first date.” Lips bowing in memory and then frowning as she took in the near emptiness of the bottle.”I’ve been looking for the same edition of this scent and it is hard to find in stock anywhere.”

 

She’d been meaning to get to the store to actually shop for it, but that meant engaging with people and time she usually didn’t have. This edition was not sold online where she tended to purchase most things. Time she would have to make it seemed if she were to get the perfume replaced before it ran out. Regina counted on it as a touch of peace to help get her through the day. Realizing too that she hadn’t thought of the last few days as ones to get through. Emma had changed that. Emma was changing her.

 

“It smells pretty.”

 

Regina turned and stepped closer, reaching for the bottle again. “Would you like a little bit to wear?” At the eager nod she added. “Hold out a hand like this.” Modeling and waiting. Then she pressed the top to spray a fine mist on a pale wrist. “Now rub them together.”

 

“Why?” Doing so Emma took a big sniff and sighed with the funny way it tickled her nose.

 

“To get the oils on your skin to mix with the scent. It smells a bit differently on everyone. Perfume is like that.”

 

“Like magic?” Emma asked, liking the idea immediately and smelling Gina’s wrist and then her own again. It was different, but the same too and she liked that.

 

“Exactly like magic.” Agreeing as she set the bottle back on the glass tray and finally taking in the sweetly comedic way Emma’s blonde curls stuck up every which way. “Now we have to get ready for some more magic today don’t we?” Remembering her promise last night upon tucking Emma into bed after reading a few chapters of _A Christmas Carol._ One spot in the reading had Regina asking Emma what was wanted for Christmas and the child had shrugged. She’d asked if telling Santa instead would be better and Emma had gotten quiet and Regina knew that reason was something she would remedy today. Little one had shared a few wished for items with her she intended on getting for under the tree.

 

“Uh-huh. I can’t wait to meet Santa for real!” Emma exclaimed as she was lifted off the counter and directed to fetch her hairbrush and a rubber band from the new package in the bathroom. She had seen plenty of pictures and the man in red in front of stores ringing a bell for someone named charity plenty of times but she had never actually met him. Running there and back, but slower when she was asked to walk, Emma returned promptly with the items.

 

Regina turned the little girl around by the shoulders and managed to comb the tangles out of the nest they had become over night. Then parting Emma’s hair on the left she braided the top half back and out of that little face. Tying off the end she nodded toward the door. “Go get dressed and I’ll be along to help you manage the zipper in a minute.”

 

Regina waited until she was sure Emma was gone before picking up her cell to text Zelena.

 

Regina: _Are you up by chance?_

 

As she waited she began to put on her jewelry. Phone buzzing a minute later she picked up with a smile at the quick reply.

 

Zelena: **I am now and by the Queen’s name this is a god awful hour to be awake. What’s going on?**

 

Regina: _Are you still seeing that detective... Ambrose is it?_

 

Zelena: **It’s casual, but yes. He’s a proper prude in public, but a devil in bed. Why?**

 

Regina: _I want some more info on Emma’s background. Specifically about the newspaper headline in her file about where she was found. I want to know what the actual article said and if there were any police reports about Emma being found or if there was foul play involved._

 

Zelena: **Easy enough. I’ll ask him to check and have one of my clerks look at microfiche records for newspapers in that year near her birthday. Then I’ll have a copy scanned and sent to your email.**

 

Regina: _Thanks. I appreciate it._

 

Zelena: **GiGi whatever it is won’t likely be pretty. Those stories never are.**

 

Regina paused and bit her lip. Then typed quickly: _That may be true for the beginnings…_

 

If was one thing Regina Mills knew well it was stories.

 

Regina: … _It’s the part right now of Emma’s story I’m interested in changing_ **.**

An ending to a chapter and the beginning of another she hoped… Hearing Emma calling Regina sent that text and moved to go to her closet to get dressed as she called that she’d be there in a minute. Thinking too as she put on a pair of fitted black Armani slacks and a white cashmere sweater that they might stop by the office after the Santa visit. The Gold merger was set for a few days after Christmas and she wanted some time to review the financial files and her notes beforehand after Emma was in bed. It wouldn’t take long to go through them.

 

She also needed to get the presents for Emma for Christmas. _‘Maybe Zee and Mother can help with that,’_ she thought. Plan for the day set Regina slipped on a pair of black knee length heeled leather boots before slipping out of her room to help Emma finish getting ready to meet Santa.

 

**:::::::::::::**

 

As they stood in line on the red carpet (Santa must be quite the celebrity Emma had decided) she bounced in her new black boots and clicked her heels together like Dorothy in _The Wizard of Oz_. Standing on tip toe she strained to see over the boy in front of her and pouted over the fact that she couldn’t until Gina lifted her up and then she could see everything.

 

“Better sweetheart?” Regina asked and tucked a curl behind Emma’s each as the child nodded and pointed to a huge snowflake glittering over their heads and then to the elf waving them forward. “Ready?”

 

“Yes!... Maybe not…” Emma ducked into the collar of Regina’s leather coat as the woman stepped forward. “Wait.” Whispering as she was set down.

 

Holding up a finger for the elf watching them in question, Regina lifted Emma’s chin to better see those green eyes. “What’s the matter?”

 

“What if…” Worry spoke and Emma shifted foot to foot over the idea. She hadn’t thought about this part, only meeting him. “What if I’m on the naughty list and not the good list?”

 

Dark brows knit. Whatever she had been expecting Regina had not thought those words would come from Emma. “Sweetheart that’s not possible.”

 

Unsure Emma chewed her inner cheek. She had done a few naughty things in the past, but hadn’t meant to. Glancing at the old man in red and back to Gina’s sure eyes. Eyes that said everything was going to be more than okay. “How do you know for sure?”

 

“Because in the time I have known you I can tell you have one of the biggest kindest hearts of anyone I have ever known. You also have something else very special. Something magical.” Tapping a little chest where that heart beat. “You Emma are full of hope.”

 

Puzzled but liking the sound of that word and the way Gina was talking to her she asked. “What’s hope exactly?”

 

Regina grinned tying a little of her Father’s memory into the moment. “Hope is when you believe the impossible is possible.” And liking the idea, no loving it she decided, that she was passing a bit of his wisdom onto Emma.

 

Emma thought she understood that magical word now. It was how she felt her first night staying at Gina’s house. “I’m a good girl then.” Not a question anymore.

 

Nodding. “And there is nothing naughty about hope. So…” Pointing to Santa. “Are you ready to tell Santa your Christmas list?”

 

The gap in Emma’s bottom teeth showed as she darted off down the red carpet.

 

**::::::::::::::**

 

Between Santa and going to Mills & Mills Publishing co Emma announced she was hungry. As Charming drove the black car through traffic Emma looked out the window as Gina asked her what she wanted to eat. Then she saw it and pointed out the window.

 

“You’re sure?” Regina grimaced, but Emma seemed delighted with the idea so she asked David to pull over while they waited in line for food from a street vendor. Sure it was unsanitary; she wrinkled her nose watching the food being cooked on a mobile grill on the sidewalk were pigeons walked. A tug on her coat sleeve and she looked down.

 

“You’re gonna have one too right?” A hope filled voice asked.

 

Regina took one more look at the hotdogs rotating behind the glass and started to shake her head, but the hope leaving that little face made her nod yes instead.

 

Little feet bounced and asked for a loaded hot dog with all the fixings and bit into sheer joy the moment it was placed in her hand. The fact that Gina ate one too made it taste that much better, but Gina couldn’t finish it all the way so Emma got to eat a whole other half. As she began to lick her fingers a napkin came for them and then her face was wiped. “Can we walk to your work?” Emma thought they might be close and wanted to stretch her legs for a while.

 

Regina considered the request as she finished cleaning near a whole bottle of Ketchup off Emma’s chin and hands. It was cold out, but not windy and work only a few blocks away she nodded and waved David on ahead of them. Taking up Emma’s hand they began to stroll. The sidewalks were crowded with holiday shoppers, so Regina made sure to keep an extra careful grip on Emma’s hand. As the neared a corner store with a little fruit market out front waiting for the light she felt her phone buzz. Checking it with her free hand and keeping an eye on the crosswalk signal, she felt Emma tugging her forward right when it changed.

 

Beginning to cross as she tucked her phone away Regina heard a shout behind them halfway across the street. A glance over her shoulder showed a man running. Right toward them. Pulling Emma close Regina finished crossing to the other side as he caught up with them on the corner.

 

The man pointed a finger at Emma. “She has to pay for that.”

 

Regina followed his finger pointing at Emma’s coat. Little one’s face was a bright pink and her stomach cramped at it. She gave her eyes back to whom she was assuming was the shop owner of the fruit market. Deciding to give Emma the benefit of the doubt. “Pay for what?”

 

“The apple. I saw her put it in her coat pocket.” He pointed again.

 

“Emma?” Regina squeezed the hand she was holding once in reassurance. “Did you pick something up to look at and forget to put it back?”

 

Blonde curls shook and teeth bit a bottom lip as she pulled the apple out of her pocket. Emma didn’t want to lie. Lies were bad and she couldn’t lie to Gina and say it was beginning forgetful. Especially not for the way the woman was looking at her right now. Swallowing hard she held the apple out with a very quiet, “I’m sorry,” to the man who took it.

 

Regina’s first reaction was a bit stunned as she watched that apple change hands. They had just eaten. Surely Emma hadn’t taken it for that reason… Then she felt a little embarrassment as the owner huffed off and people began staring. Surely too Emma knew better than to steal. And then Regina passed the emotion right by for the root of the issue. The very green roots of uncertainty in wide little eyes watching her for a reaction.

 

This was different than Emma taking a roll from a bread basket in a restaurant or even fruit out of a bowl in her office. Taking from a store or even another person _was_ different. Regina wondered if Emma even knew that important distinction and suspected the child did on some level by Emma’s face alone, but if not they needed to talk about it. They needed to talk about it period she decided in more depth and privately for the way Emma was blushing pink all the way to blonde roots.

 

Emma squirmed under Gina’s gaze. Now she’d done it. Now she would be in trouble and she hadn’t meant to be. She couldn’t help it when it came to food sitting out like that. And with so many apples as there had been she didn’t think taking one would bother anyone. But it had bothered the owner and Gina. And that in turn bothered her. She said sorry and gave the fruit back and everything, but that didn’t make her feel better about what she’d done. Then they were moving again. The quick and sure way Gina was walking made her tummy flutter.

 

“Gina?”

 

“Yes Emma?”

 

Licking her lips Emma murmured as she stared at her moving feet next to black heeled boots. “Am I in trouble?”

 

Regina removed her sunglasses as she hesitated and tried to catch little eyes, but Emma wasn’t giving them in return. Needing to be honest. “You could have been had the owner not been willing to drop the issue and you and I need to talk certainly about what happened.” Running her thumb across little knuckles as they neared her office building.

 

The doormen did a double take Regina had no doubt due to her lack of sunglasses and the little present company walking alongside her. Regina nodded once their way in acknowledgement as they opened the doors. Once at the elevators she waited to allow Emma the chance to press the button but the child had all but gone mute in action and speech. Pressing it herself and wondering over the quiet girl the ride to the top floor was so silent the ding announcing their arrival actually seemed to startle Emma.

 

Trying to sound reassuring Regina squeezed that hand once. “Let’s go into my office for a quick chat and I’ll get my files. Then we’ll be on our way, alright?”

 

Emma nodded briefly and sighed heavily as if the weight of the world rested on her shoulders and in a way it did. Caught in a blatant wrong doing never went well for her and she wondered over Gina’s response to it.

 

Most of Regina’s office team seemed to be at lunch, save one of the interns who scattered the moment she stepped off the elevator. Rolling her eyes, they didn’t run into anyone in the short walk from the elevator to her office door. Opening the door, Regina held it for Emma to go ahead. Child slow footed into the room and tucked right into the wall by the door as she closed it. Going to her desk, she set her purse there and went to the couch to sit as Emma hung back.

 

Regina tried a small smile and patted the couch in wait for Emma to join her. Emma approached slowly, hands behind back sucking a bottom lip. “It’s okay Emma. I just want to talk with you for a few minutes.” Head tilting in wonder over the girl’s apparent anxiety, she added to be clear. “You are not in any trouble with me. I just want to understand your thinking about the apple.” Emma visibly relaxed at those words and moved a bit quicker to sit where she tapped the couch again.

 

“You’re not gonna spank me?”

 

Regina’s brows shot upward. “Emma I’m not nor would I. Is that what had you so worried?” At the tentative nod she dropped her brows and spoke softly. “I meant what I said. I only want to _talk_ with you. Why did you think differently?” This issue needed attention before anything else.

 

“Cause when adults say _‘we need to talk’_ they mean you’re in big trouble and I thought you might is all.” Shrugging.

 

Regina felt heat in the corners of her eyes and she cleared her throat. “Well that won’t be happening sweetheart.”

 

She wasn’t entirely opposed to the idea of spanking itself if done from a place of love and calm as she had been raised with, but with Emma that did not feel right. First and for most Emma was not her child and given the little girl’s history Regina suspected it had not been used that way. And those thoughts made her stomach hurt. Already she was coming to love this little girl and imaging a future with Emma. One without, that idea hurt in the worst way.

 

Emma sat back relaxing against the couch and began to swing her legs. “Are you gonna talk now?”

 

A small smile. “I thought we would talk together about what happened. What were you thinking about when you picked up the apple?”

 

Emma thought for a moment. “I saw a bunch of them in the basket and thought if I took one it wouldn’t bother anyone ‘cause there were so many.”

 

“Were you hungry?” Wondering if that could possibly be it, though she didn’t think it was.

 

Blonde curls shook.

 

“Do you remember what I said about the bread basket at the restaurant?” Regina asked and Emma repeated near verbatim what she’d said. “There is a difference between taking something that someone offers you or is set out in a bowl for everyone.”

 

“Like your apple bowl.” Pointing to the white one on the coffee table nearby.

 

“Yes like that or even your snack bowl at the house. Taking something that is not offered from the one who owns it, like in a store, without paying or asking is not alright to do. Does that difference make sense?” Regina was really reaching on how best to explain wishing that children or hard conversations like this came with a manual. She wasn’t sure how well she was coming across.

 

Emma’s head tilted. “So if I ask I can have it maybe if they say okay or if at a store I pay for it?” That made sense. She could do that.

 

“Yes, exactly. And you can ask me if you want something and I’ll likely get it for you, especially if it’s something like food.” Explaining Regina gently went to lift Emma’s chin when the girl looked away. “So next time you want something in a store or of someone else’s, what will you do?”

 

“Ask and use please.”

 

“That’s right, good girl.”

 

Emma beamed at the praise especially liking it from that mouth. When Gina said that it made her heart sing and she jumped right up to share the joy she felt by returning it in a hug tight around that neck. She liked the way Gina held her just as tight and the feeling of that hand running the length of her back.

 

As Regina hugged Emma she thought maybe she had said and done something right. Child seemed to understand the difference and she hoped this would be the end to the issue. She held Emma for another minute before the girl pulled back and stood. “I just need to get a few files and we can be on our way.” Tapping a nose with a grin as Emma pointed to the apple bowl again.

 

“Can I have one?” Testing out the new found concept.

 

“You may, thank you for asking, but here with the apple bowl or at the house, you don’t need to, alright?”

 

Grinning Emma nodded and took one. She ate as Gina took a few minutes to find the files and just as she was tossing the core in the trash it was time to go. Emma followed heels out into the hall and promptly froze.

 

“ _Jasmine_!” Emma sprung forward to hug her best friend. “What are you doing _here_?” Bouncing as she hugged tighter.

 

Regina watched the two girls embrace. So this was the infamous Jasmine she’d heard so much about the last few days. This girl looked to be about ten with the longest dark hair and biggest eyes she’d ever seen on a child. She wondered at just how small the world was and what this child was doing here until she saw Mary Margaret approaching.

 

Jasmine broke the hug first and turned to point to the woman behind them. “I’m staying with Mary-Margaret and her husband David for Christmas.” Smile a mile wide.

 

“Oh I know them! She’s Snow White and he’s Prince Charming!” Emma explained and then went on to add about how Gina was the Evil Queen, but not in a bad way and how ZeeZee was the Wicked Witch and—

 

“Slow down Emma.” Regina chimed in and she caught her lead assistant’s eye. The girl pulled Jasmine off to the row of chairs along the wall to sit and chat as Regina gave her attention to the pixie haired woman with a raised brow. “You didn’t mention you were partaking in the same program when Emma arrived.”

 

“Your sister and mother asked me to keep it a secret until you knew.” Mary-Margaret said as she gazed fondly at the girls. “David and I were both sworn to secrecy. When your sister first mentioned arrangements in regards to Emma I asked about the program and well, here we are.” Nodding to Jasmine and for the first time in her memory Regina Mills smiled at her, full blown genuine. The woman looked like a completely different person when that smile flashed. Then she nodded knowingly toward the files tucked under an arm. “Couldn’t stay away could you?”

 

“I never can for long.” Sighing Regina tucked the files into her purse and resettled the bag on her shoulder. “The merger is next week and I just wanted to review a few things. Yourself?”

 

“Your Mother was kind enough to give me the week off. We were out shopping and Jasmine wanted to see where I worked.”

 

“Gina?” Emma hopped up from her seat and dragged Jasmine back over to the adults. “Can Jasmine come over on Christmas?”

 

Mary-Margaret glanced at how eager both girls looked and then to Regina. A smile from the Evil Queen was one thing, going to the woman’s house was another. “Oh Emma I don’t know if…”

 

“Nonsense.” Regina began before she thought it through and then she did, but the look of sheer joy on Emma’s face made her continue. “Of course she can…” Looking from Emma to her assistant. “If you and David are able to join her too.”

 

A jaw dropped. “Really?” Mary-Margaret ‘s lips then grew into a slow grin. An invitation she never would have expected. Regina was known for being a recluse and strictly professional while at work. This was a different side to her boss than she had seen in the last few months. Something was different in those brown eyes, a glow she thought she may understand. “Alright what have you done with the real Regina?” Then she winked at Emma.

 

Regina chucked as she took back up Emma’s hand. “Let’s just say the Evil Queen has a soft spot for children.”

 

“I knew that but seriously...” With a nod to Emma, Mary-Margaret said, “She’s good for you. And thanks for the invite.” She took Jasmine’s hand as the girls waved goodbye. ”Please text a convenient time for us to come.”

 

“I will.” Assuring as she led Emma back toward the elevator. This time little one pressed the button to go down and began chattering about the fun weekend to come.

 

:::::::::::::

 

Friday and Christmas Eve dawned too early for Regina when she felt something or rather someone poking her cheek. Cracking an eye she opened it to the dark room and heard sniffling. Sitting up slowly she reached for the lamp on her nightstand and light flooded the room. Emma was crouched down by the side of her bed on the floor hugging Lucky Swan. The back pack for once was nowhere in sight. That should have made her feel better as that would mean Emma was starting to get more comfortable, but the way Emma was looking at her and its absence raised an alarm.

 

Tears running down those fair cheeks had Regina swinging her feet over the side of the bed and getting down to Emma’s level as she sat on the floor. Gently she spoke and reached a hand to rest on the girl’s knee.

 

“Sweetheart what’s wrong?” Regina asked searching green eyes. Emma said nothing, only hugged the swan tighter and hunched tighter in a ball at her knees. Keeping contact she kept on in the same manner. “Was it a bad dream?”

 

A whimper escaped and Emma sniffed hard, barely nodding as a fist went to rub her eye.

 

“Do you want to stay in here with me?” Regina tried and patted the side of the bed to indicate her meaning. Emma’s lips rolled in and she got another nod. And she continued on with twenty questions. “Shall we get warm under the covers and try to get some rest? We have a fun day planned today and tomorrow.” But those words she thought would bring comfort only seemed to bring more tears. Reaching to wipe one away she did and then Regina smelled it. Eyes dropped to a pair of wet PJ pants Emma appeared to be trying to hide by crouching.

 

Emma hugged her knees hard as Gina looked at her. She hadn’t meant to wet the bed. She’d woken up cold and scared and had went to Gina’s room cause the woman said she could if she woke up at night and then when she’d gotten here she realized she was wet. Wanting comfort, but also not wanting to get in trouble she’d frozen right after poking Gina awake.

 

Then as soft as Regina could make her voice she offered her hand. “How about a bath to warm up first and then you can try on that new PJ set with the little swans on them to match your Lucky Swan? Then you two will be twins.” That seemed to be the right thing to say and Emma slowly took her hand and she stood. Maybe it wasn’t about being right or wrong, but trusting herself like Zee said.

 

“I didn’t mean to.” Biting her upper lip hard for a moment Emma tried to explain.

 

“I know sweetheart. It’s alright.”

 

Emma wanted to say more, but then her pinky and ring finger were pushing into her mouth. She sucked and followed Gina into the pretty matching yellow bath room she had been using while here. Here where she wanted to stay and in sleep the dream stole her away from here. She had three more days including today left with Gina and she didn’t want to leave.

 

Ever.

 

Regina started the water for a shallow warm bath. As the tub filled she added a little of bubble bath mix Emma seemed to like before turning to the girl. “Would you like some help or are you—“

 

“Stay.” One word Emma’s heart spoke.

 

And Emma tugged off her shirt, hair tangled from sleep became tangled in the collar and she was grateful to have Gina help her tug it off. Wet PJ pants came next, sticking to her legs and she shivered as she finished undressing. Getting in the tub she sat hugging her knees again but not nearly as tight as bubbles swirled around her legs. Gina took the wet clothes away and returned with the new PJs she had yet to wear. There were many clothes Emma realized she had yet to wear from their shopping adventure the first day and that thought of not being here to wear them all made her tears start all over again.

 

At a loss for what to say or even what to do when those tears flowed again, Regina worried over the silent ones falling. She remained close as Emma requested perched on the ledge of the tub and they simply sat in the silence together. Then someone was humming and Regina was surprised to realize it was her. A long lost tune without a name from her childhood she thought she remembered her Father humming under his breath as he worked in his Study.

 

How she had loved that room as a little girl and spending time with him there. It smelled of leather and old spice and of the old books she loved to hear him read. Regina kept up the gentle tune as she reached for a sponge on the wall hook. Soaping it, she posed a silent question to Emma and the girl merely nodded leaning forward in invitation.

 

Regina began washing a little back as Emma’s tears began to dry. Gentle touch and sound of humming seemed a balm to the upset caused by a bad dream. She suspected too by something else, but now was not the time to ask. Setting the sponge aside she helped Emma stand and brought down the sprayer to rinse suds away and she hoped some of the sadness went down the drain with the suds.

 

Lifting the girl out of the tub Regina wrapped the duck robe around Emma to quickly dry the girl off. By now the tune was dimming in her throat and little one was nodding on feet in near sleep. Warm bath and some affection was a Band-Aid for now. As she got Emma dressed she hoped it was enough to allow the girl a few more hours of needed rest before they could begin getting to the root of the upset. Once purple socks were on little feet Emma began sucking on fingers again as green eyes closed.

 

Regina lifted Emma up and went back to her room, tucking the girl into the warm bed. Sitting on the side to look down at Emma, she stroked a cheek as the girl dozed off. After she was sure Emma was out and after tucking the stuffed swan back into the girl’s arms, Regina went to tend the bed in the yellow room.

 

Stripping off sheets and blanket she put it all into the washing machine on the first floor off of the kitchen. Starting a load, she added detergent and sleepily closed the lid. She finally caught the time on the microwave as she passed back through the kitchen on the way back towards the stairs.

 

3:23 and red it flashed at her as if in warning of something. Time, Regina realized. Time was running out with Emma and she leaned heavily into the door frame for support as it hit her heart. Hope she hung onto as well as the frame that Emma would want to stay with her and the social worker would deem her a good fit for a little girl she was already beginning to see as her own. She needed to ask Emma and soon if this was something the girl wanted. Regina thought she already knew the answer, but like with every move she’d made this week with Emma she had second guessed herself. Not able to help it.

 

This was fast and new and something her soul said hello to the moment Emma held out that little hand in her office to take. They fit together. But it would be up to Emma. Regina knew if the little girl said yes and all the cards fell in their favor by the state that it wouldn’t be easy or simple moving forward.

 

But more than worth it.

 

This week she’d had a lot of time to spend with Emma. Working as much as she did in the past would not be an option anymore. Life as she knew it would change and then she realized it already had. The idea made her smile. Adjustments and there would be many of them after the holiday, but if Emma was willing and at her side Regina thought they could do this; be a family.

 

As she picked herself up off the door frame and turned off the light, Regina hoped this year she wouldn’t lose another love for Christmas. For last year it had been stolen two weeks before the holiday by a drunk driver running a red light. Instant it had been. The Doctor’s had said Kathryn hadn’t felt a thing nor had Regina truly afterwards, until the little heart beating upstairs had come into her home.

 

:::::::::::::::::::

 

Emma stirred circles in her oatmeal with sin-a-man on top while she sat on the stool at the island in the kitchen. She liked it well enough. A lot actually. Regina was a good cook—she’d bet all her pennies that Gina was better than that Betty Crocker character on TV. That was not why her tummy was tight and she was frowning. Oatmeal was thick and creamy, not watery like the kind at the group home that came from a packet.

 

“Does it taste alright Emma?” Regina asked as she finished setting the pot to dry by the sink. As the girl nodded she turned to lean against the counter after grabbing a dish towel to wipe her hands. Non verbal Emma had mostly been since getting up an hour ago and she worried over it. With the child nearly finished eating and the day to begin it was time to talk. “Will you tell me about your dream?”

 

Green eyes peeked up and then dropped to her oatmeal again as she tried another bite. After swallowing Emma shrugged. “It’s almost over.”

 

Regina’s brows furrowed. Then she understood. Moving from the counter to the island she set the towel aside and leaned forearms on the cool marble next to Emma. One finger tapped a pale wrist in rest there. “You want to know something?”

 

Emma looked over through her lashes bottom lip out on full display to show her true feelings on the matter at heart. “What?”

 

“I don’t want this week with you to be over.” Waiting and Regina smiled softly when green eyes turned fully to her and grew brighter. “Not ever, ever.”

 

“Me either.” Small whisper and hope filled. Maybe she’d get what she wanted for Christmas after all.

 

“I think it will be partially up to your social worker, but how would you like to stay here for longer than the week?” Already making her mind up to call Ms. Nelson about the paperwork mentioned earlier yesterday. She didn’t want to wait until the day after Christmas…

 

Emma sat up, releasing her bottom lip from worrying teeth. “For reals? I could stay with you?” There was not an adult in her memory that had asked her to stay. Usually they seemed not to want her or only wanted her because of the money that came from someone called _‘The Man’_ for taking her in as she’d heard a foster parent claim once. Gina didn’t need money, so she knew that was not the why of asking. Gina was good at that. Always asking her what she needed or wanted and so Emma asked to be sure. “You want me?”

 

What a question that wasn’t one at all for Regina. “I do. I want you to stay right here with me.” She reached out a hand palm up and wrapped up that little hand the moment Emma made contact. She ran her thumb on the back of knuckles in slow circles. “I will even call Ms. Nelson later today and see what the next steps are.”

 

Big smile all teeth and Emma liked how Gina smiled back just as brightly. But her smile dimmed a little bit after Gina turned away. Emma knew nothing was ever that easy or official until there were papers and adults signed them. She knew that and even then sometimes the signed papers didn’t mean as much. Like with that one couple her other social worker before Ms. Nelson—the grumpy one Ms. Marks—told her about a long time ago. When she was one she’d stayed with them until she was almost two Ms. Marks had said. They had wanted to adopt her and then gave her back for some reason.

 

Letting the dark thought go in favor of holding onto what Gina called hope and impossible things possible, Emma’s little feet kicked back and forth. She returned to her breakfast and finished the remaining bites with much more enthusiasm. “Are we still going to Booming-Sales?”

 

Chuckling Regina turned to look over her shoulder while at the sink rinsing her coffee mug. “Bloomingdales, yes. I need to pick up one or two things.” For Mother and Zee for the morning when they came over for presents and breakfast. Both of them had agreed to pick up the list she’d sent of things for Emma. Zee was more than happy to play elf and was dropping everything off later tonight after Emma was in bed to put under the tree for morning.

 

A spoon scraped a bowl. “Before or after the movie and is Charming picking us up?”

 

“After the movie.” Regina began. _A Christmas Carol_ the Muppet Edition was playing in one of the smaller theaters near that store and she thought Emma would love it. “And no, he’s off through New Years so we will be taking a town car.” There was a car service she used on such days her personal driver had off that the company paid for. One of the many perks of being CEO.

 

As Regina wiped up the sink she thought more about her job and wondered how that would work going forward. She had more than enough in savings to take an infinite vacation if she chose, but she loved her career—parts of it anyway. Emma would need a lot of time and attention along with a schedule going forward. Perhaps Mother would have some ideas, especially after the merger. She’d always loved the aspect of getting a new adventure on her desk for final approval for publishing, but not the financial or managerial aspects of the job. If she purely stuck to the script side she could work partially from home and…

 

Emma hopped up and took her bowl and spoon to the sink. “Do you ever drive anywhere or do you have a car?”

 

That question snapped Regina hard out of her train of thought. “I have a few actually, but they are in storage at the moment and no, I have not driven in a long time.” Truth was Regina avoided it and not because of the horrid traffic. Regina took the bowl and spoon to load in the dishwasher as Emma began playing hopscotch on the checkered tile. “Alright, go ahead and get dressed. Our movie starts in a little over an hour.” While she was ready Emma was still in PJs. Then little arms found a home around her waist and she set the dishes aside to simply rest her hands on Emma’s shoulders as green eyes looked up.

 

“I’m happy Gina.”

 

Bending to kiss the top of blonde curls Regina thought they’d figure everything out in time, together and she smiled. “Me too Emma.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Merry X-MAS Eve. Last chapter tomorrow. Hope you liked this one.


	4. For Keeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Life takes you to unexpected places, but love brings you home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas as Zelena would say.

 

Emma giggled as she swung happily from Regina's hand. She skipped alongside heeled boots down the side walk from the theater as her yellow back pack bounced in rhythm with her. They'd sat in the front row at the movies—something she'd always wanted to do—and Gina had gotten her popcorn too! She had to choose between soda or a candy 'cause both would make her bounce off the walls Gina said so she picked a candy, but filled up on the popcorn so Gina was holding her candy for after lunch later.

The movie was funny and now they were going to the bloom store for presents for ZeeZee and Cora. She liked them a lot and was looking forward to spending some more time with them tomorrow. Gina even said she could pick out something for each of them for Christmas.

As they neared the store the crowds got thicker and Emma felt Gina hold her hand a bit tighter as they wove their way through people and into the big building. That warm hand on hers felt good. Emma looked up and all around taking in the lights, decorations and music flowing. She'd never been inside such stores before with so many nice things. Emma followed along to the jewelry section and let go of that hand in favor of looking at what was in the glass display cases.

"Stay close Emma." Regina watched the child for a moment before turning to inquire about a green emerald necklace on a gold chain she thought matched her sister's eyes perfectly. She had missed Christmas entirely last year and had spent part of it at a funeral home. This year would be different and the next one after that she decided as she looked closer at the quality of the delicate chain.

"I know." Emma pressed her face up against the glass.

"What do you think about this necklace for ZeeZee?" Holding it in her palm low so Emma could see and using the name Zee had told Emma to call her. Maybe one day Aunt would be in front of that name and maybe one day her own name would cease to come from Emma and…

Green eyes popped. "It's so pretty!" And then she spied a pair of tiny green stones in the case and pointed. "Those look like her eyes."

Regina eyed the tiny emerald gold studs. They were subtle and with the pendent would be a stunning match. Then she nodded to the counter attendant. "We will take both. Thank you."

"She'll love them!" Bouncing in place Emma drummed her fingers against the glass.

"Alright ZeeZee is finished. She will love that the earrings are from you. Now for my Mother."

"What kind of stuff does she like?"

"She's… high maintenance and already has everything." Much harder than Zee. Mother had impeccable taste and impossibly high standards. Regina continued along down the counter to the bracelets on display. Emma was trailing her or so she thought as she began asking the attendant questions.

Emma caught a whiff of something that smelled good. A few things actually and followed her nose away from the jewelry section and over to the cosmetics and perfumes. She wove through the displays until she came across a small one she thought she recognized. Darting towards it she stood on her tiptoes to look at the little pink and white boxes. The picture on the front was the same shape and color. Emma recognized the same sparkly top and the loopy letter L on the bottle. This was it. This was the special perfume Gina was looking for. There were only three of them on the table. She saw the numbers on the tag of the display stand and there were too many zeros for the pennies she had… And suddenly she felt her tummy twist.

Emma wanted, no needed, to get Gina a present for Christmas. For all the wonderful things Gina had done for her and bought her. But she didn't have enough money. Shoulders dropped and blonde brows knit in thought. There were a lot of people around, but none of them were looking at her. Biting her lip she unzipped her backpack and took out her penny bag and her baby blanket—her most prized possession—and if she traded all her money and her blanket for the little bottle it had to be enough.

Maybe.

Gina had said she had to pay for stuff in stores. So she tucked her payment under the table and looked around again before slipping the bottle into her backpack. Zipping it up and with one last long look at her blanket she went to find Gina.

But Regina found Emma first a minute later and her usually smiling face was not so happy until the girl was in her arms. "Emma! I've been looking and calling for you." She hugged tightly and took a deep relieved breath.

"Sorry. I was just looking at stuff." Hugging back around a neck.

Dark hair shook and Regina pulled off her sunglasses to meet green eyes, but those eyes ducked from her view. Lifting a chin she explained. "You _cannot_ wander off like that. It' very crowded and..." Another deep breath. "Someone could have easily walked right off with you. When I couldn't see you that scared me." Explaining as she straightened up and took back up that hand with a sigh. "Please don't do that again alright?"

"Okay." Emma leaned against a hip a bit sheepishly and looked up. "I think I know what I wanna get your Mom."

"Oh?" Raising a brow at how slyly the child changed the subject. Clever girl. "What is that?"

"A frame for one of the pictures of me and Santa. You said she has everything, but she doesn't have that." Gina had gotten a pack of pictures, so giving one away should be okay Emma reasoned. "She liked the frames in your living room so maybe a gold colored one like that."

Regina thought for a moment. "I have just the one at home I think would be perfect. It's new. I've just never used it." Shopping done then she began to lead them out of the store. A quick text to the driver of the Town Car and their chariot was on the way to take them home.

 

**::::::::::::::::**

 

"This is the bestest dessert I've ever had!" Emma took another bite of cheese cake. She loved cheese. It was her favorite food and for it to be combined with her other favorite food cake, well it was magic in her mouth. She sat at the counter as she had earlier that day at breakfast as Gina moved about the kitchen.

"I am so glad you like it." Washing her hands, Regina flashed a smile over her shoulder. A recipe of Mother's she'd longed since learned by heart. She used to make it for her Father's birthday every year and every Christmas for Kathryn.

When she and Emma had gotten home and had wrapped the presents for Zee and Mother, she realized she had just enough ingredients to continue the tradition when Emma had asked about what they were eating for Christmas. She was learning Emma always liked to know what was coming up to eat, almost as if it was another promise of a meal to come. Regina had been making it a point to ask for the child's input and talk about the next time they would eat. Emma had also asked her for some paper and markers (which she substituted highlighters from her office for) to make cards for Zee and Cora while she had put the gifts under the tree.

Together they worked to make a small cake for tomorrow's breakfast brunch. With Emma's help they finished the dessert quickly and had just enough left to make a mini version in tiny dish for Emma to eat after dinner. It wasn't firm or finished setting, but the child didn't care.

Emma licked her lips as she watched the last of the dirty dishes put in the dishwasher and thought about their evening. They had spaghetti and meatballs for dinner and she had gotten to help cook. Soon it would be time for another bubble bath and a story before she went to sleep so Santa could visit. Gina had said she could leave out cookies and milk too and some carrots for his reindeer. The carrot idea had made her stick her tongue out and Gina had laughed and said reindeer liked vegetables.

At the idea of Santa, Emma realized she still needed to wrap Gina's gift. She had already made a card in secret to go with it. As she thought about what to use for wrapping paper that she could get to on her own so Gina would be surprised a cell phone rang. Maybe paper towels would work and one of the long hair ribbons Gina had gotten her. She looked up from her near clean plate as Gina turned off the sink water. The cell had rung twice before during dinner, but the woman hadn't answered it.

Drying her hands Regina crossed the room. She didn't recognize the number, but noted it was the same number that had called earlier and answered. "Regina Mills speaking…" Winking at Emma with a smile as little one took the empty dessert dish to the sink without being asked and then her smile faded. "Say that again." She listened, not believing what she was hearing as she kept her eyes on the child. Then both brows near shot to the roof. "She _what_?"

Emma froze at that tone and her lips rolled in. She knew that tone. Was well versed in the upset it carried, but she had no experience with it from that mouth. Out of pure habit she began to edge along the counter towards the door.

Covering the mouth piece, Regina gave direction, careful to keep her voice even. "Not so fast sweetheart." Nodding to the counter stool. "Have a seat please."

The girl slowly obeyed as the man on the phone went on to explain how his security guard had recognized who she was on the video footage in Bloomingdale's and how the child with her had taken something. Cell number had been tracked down through her black card Amex purchase in the jewelry department. It was hard to tell if the man was angry or not. Regina eyes closed processing and the moment they did the stool squeaked on tile and Emma was moving away again. Man still talking non-stop so she couldn't get a word in and the situation serious, she opened her eyes and snapped her fingers once automatically at seeing Emma's motion and pointed back to the stool.

"But…" Emma chewed her inner cheek, eyes beginning to tear as her tummy twisted. Trouble she was in it for sure this time and in it she wanted to run, but Gina was telling her to stay. Wanting to listen, but staying was hard and too hard when she was unsure she found her feet moving again.

" _Now_ please _._ " No nonsense Regina was as the man kept on and on about charges and—

"I didn't mean—"

" _Emma Swan_ …" And with the name that didn't sound quite right when said felt incomplete, the little one burst into tears and ran from the room. Regina dropped her head in her hand and took a deep breath as the man wrapped up the details hating how much she'd just sounded like her Mother. _'Damn it.'_ She thought and worried over Emma's feelings. Then one last detail from the manager had her eyes tearing with heat. Water pushed to spill. "She did what?" And they fell with that question right down her cheeks slapping hard against the marble countertop.

 

**:::::::::::::::::**

 

At the third floor landing Emma darted right into the yellow room and threw herself on the bed crying. Gina was mad and Emma knew she deserved that anger. She'd taken something again and after they had talked and she hadn't been in trouble for the apple and everything, but now she was for this it seemed. Cause that tone and her name said as it was said so.

Sniffing hard Emma reached blindly for Lucky Swan, not feeling so lucky herself right now. Now she'd have to leave. It happened every time her name was said _that_ way. More tears near sobbing as Emma realized what her action had cost. She'd be on the naughty list now for sure and Santa wouldn't listen to her request anymore for Christmas. And Christmas was now ruined and everything was ruined like always and always…

And then the bed dipped and Emma felt a hand on her shoulder. At the touch she found herself curling into it and being lifted up to sit on a lap. She leaned heavy into a shoulder as she sobbed. Rocked she was being rocked and someone was humming and rubbing her back. Green eyes opened and through blurry tears Emma registered the moment. She was sitting on Gina's lap as she cried. Being held like she'd always wanted to be.

There was no yelling or scolding or hurtful words or hands hurting her. She wasn't being shut up in a closet or left alone to cry in her heartache. Held Emma was and in those arms she let herself go; to cry as she had when Gina had come for her at the subway station. Safe to cry and show her feelings. But now she'd hafta go to jail for stealing and that idea and not being with Gina anymore scared Emma immensely. And more tears fell 'cause of it, but less when she was being held this way. She buried her face into a neck to hide. The smell of the sweet morning they'd had was on that neck and it was there Emma began to find comfort.

Regina hummed her Father's tune as Emma began to quiet in her arms. This little one was so sensitive to any kind of redirection and in her worry of possible ramifications from the call and what had happened she had not been nearly as patient as Emma had needed her to be. A mistake and one she needed to make amends for, but how was the question. Poor little one was so distraught and she knew Emma's heart had been in the right place, especially for the price the girl had paid for what she suspected as a gift for her.

Sniffling as hiccups took over Emma sat up some as Gina got a tissue from the nightstand nearby and then a tissue came for her nose. She blew and let her nose be wiped along with her tears. Finally braving an apology and she hoped it was enough to maybe not go to jail for too long. "I'm sorry. I wanted a gif' for you and-and-and…" Tears came again as she tried to catch her breath.

"Take a deep breath for me sweetheart… in through your nose and out through your mouth…" Watching and coaching a few rounds until Emma was breathing normally. "Good girl."

Wet green snapped up. "I am?"

"You are always, always good." Going between those wide orbs for emphasis as she cupped a chin. "Your choice today was not the best one though and I understand you meant well."

Emma nodded and sniffled. "I did, but…"

"The call was from the store. They saw what happened on a camera and us together…" She went on to explain the rest of what had been said, ending with the part that had caused her own tears down stairs. "The manager said it seemed like you left your pennies and blanket in place of the perfume." Eyes misting again at the gesture.

"They were the best I had and I thought maybe it would be enough." Emma tried ducking her chin and was allowed to for a moment before it was taken up again. And this time Gina's thumb was rubbing her cheek. She leaned into it subconsciously.

"Your heart was in the right place and I am honored you would even consider giving up two things I know mean a lot to you to get a present for me." Kissing between a pair of brows. "That is what I meant yesterday when we were talking about hope. You have such a big, kind heart Emma."

"But you were mad downstairs and now you're not?" Glad Gina didn't seem so anymore and Emma wondered over the change.

"I am not mad, nor was I downstairs. I was trying to listen to him and I was caught by surprise and worried you might run off again because I knew you were getting upset. The idea of losing you or you going missing again worried me and I sounded sharper then I realized." Regina explained as she reflected. "I am so sorry I scared you and was—"

"I wasn't scared _of_ you." Emma piped up as her back was rubbed. "You don't make me feel that way."

A small smile. "I'm glad of that." And she was, but needed to know for sure. "Why did you run?"

"Cause I know I messed up and when I do I hafta leave." That was how it worked in Emma's experience. Tummy went tight again, but with the way she was being held it wasn't as bad as before. "I don't wanna leave here and thought maybe 'cause I did mess up… that you wouldn't want me anymore." Finishing in a choked whisper. Emma's eyes got wet again and she was surprised that Gina's did too and more when those sad eyes leaked.

" _Sweetheart_ , I need you to listen to me very carefully alright?" Regina asked, lifting that chin again and waited until she had Emma's eyes. "I wanted you the moment you reached out your hand for mine in my office. I will _always_ want you. No matter what."

Emma's lips turned up as her heart opened. "I want you too and that's why I wanted to get you a present. To show you."

Leaning in again, Regina kissed a wet cheek and pulled Emma in close. "You are my gift, Emma. My very own special delivery."

Grinning now as her confidence returned Emma returned the kiss with one of her own. "And just in time for Christmas, huh?"

"Yes right on time and speaking of which…" Eying the clock on the nightstand. "It is time to start getting ready for bed in a few minutes so a certain young lady can receive a visit from Santa." She said and lifted Emma up off her lap. "But first I'd like you to get the perfume and I want to talk to you for a minute about what we will do to help make this better for everyone."

Emma went to her backpack and returned with the box to stand between a pair of knees. Giving it to Gina the woman set it on the nightstand and then her hands were taken.

"I spoke with the manager at the store and he agreed to give you your pennies and your blanket back when we go back to the store tomorrow afternoon after our celebration and everyone goes home."

Relieved they would still have Christmas and she would see her best friend, Emma smiled some. Gina didn't take those things away like other adults would have and she still was in wonder of why Gina was different. "But it was supposta to be your present and I don't have enough money to buy it for real for you." Emma explained, now worried over that visit.

So child had understood that piece about the concept of having a certain amount of money in exchange for goods, and as such Regina shifted gears slightly thinking about what her Father would say and do in her place. "Sometimes you won't have the money for something you want to buy, but that does not make it okay to trade when the other person doesn't know you are doing that. We talked about asking for the things we want and I know that is hard for you and that is not something you are used to doing." Softer as she continued. "That doesn't make stealing okay though. Not at all."

"I'm sorry though." And she was for all of it and Emma wanted to show she was.

"I know sweetheart." Regina reassured and squeezed those hands in hers. "How should we show the manager that tomorrow when we go?"

Thinking as she sucked her lip. Then Emma let go as an idea came. "I can't write real good, but I can draw a picture and maybe you can help me write what I wanna say. I can give it to him and say sorry."

Smiling. "That sounds like a great idea."

"But what about your special perfume?"

"Well, you found it didn't you." Grateful for Emma's heart on the matter and good eyes. "So now I can get it before I run out and I wouldn't have known it was there if it wasn't for you." Having already told the manager to put the perfume on her card. "Do you have any questions about what we talked about or the difference between asking, paying or stealing something?"

Emma shook her head. "Nope."

Just to be sure Regina asked. "Please tell me so I know you understand the difference."

"Gotta ask if I want it, pay with all the money somethin' costs if I have it and if I don't have enough or the person I ask says no then I don't take it cause stealing is not okay." Another hug was given for her answer and Emma near melted in the open warmth of it. Then she yawned.

"That's right." Stroking curls and standing Regina took Emma's hand and led the way across the hall to the bathroom. "Time for a quick bath and then we need to get Santa's cookies ready before bedtime." She thought maybe she was starting to get the hang of this parenting thing just a little bit after all.

"And carrots for the deer. Bubbles and story for me?"

"Of course and I wouldn't dream of denying you of either." And Regina knew she wouldn't really be able to deny those green eyes much of anything and for now, for where they were, that was more than fine with her. Mother would say she was spoiling Emma, giving into each and every request, but Emma needed spoiling Regina reasoned as she started the water for a bath. Emma didn't really need one after the one had earlier, but the routine seemed to be something the girl liked and counted on.

After a quick wash up and new PJs they went to the kitchen. Emma picked out a few cookies from a tin in the pantry as Regina fetched a few carrots and a small glass of milk. Going into the living room by the fireplace they left them on the coffee table. Then Emma reached up too be held and Regina carried her upstairs and back into the yellow room.

Emma crawled between the sheets and snuggled in against Gina's side as the book came out. They'd read for a long time each night this week and this one was no exception. Emma didn't understand some of the parts of the story, but she understood how sad the old man was in the book and how the ghosts of Christmas past, present and future were friendly like Casper and were helping the man to not be such a Grinch. More so she adored the closeness and the husk of the voice reading in different tenors for each character like the deep one for Scrooge Gina was saying now.

"… _I am as light as a feather and as happy as an angel. I am as merry as a school-boy…"_ Regina paused as Emma tapped the page.

"Are angels real Gina?"

A soft smile. "I like to think so."

Thinking and snuggling into a shoulder Emma wondered. "Is your wife an angel?"

Swallowing thickly, Regina placed the silk marker in the book and closed it. "I hope she is in a better place and I like to think she is watching over me. Angels seem like a good way to think of loved ones who are gone doing that." While she wasn't religious in any way and was unsure just what Emma's exposure to religion had been she hoped her explanation was enough and it seemed to be for that question, but as always Emma had another one ready.

"How did she die?"

Regina cleared her throat. "There was a car accident and a man ran a red light and hit her car."

The way Gina was talking in a pinching way gave Emma pause and so she sat up on her knees and gave a kiss to Gina's cheek as she wrapped arms around that neck. While she didn't quite understand what death was, she knew it meant someone or something went away forever and it wasn't on purpose. Emma also knew what loss was. Had been schooled in it since birth and now thought she had a better word to describe Gina's eyes for when they had first met.

That loss was still in brown eyes that Emma looked into now, but they were not as hurt filled or dark as before. She yawned again and leaned into Gina's chest. The way the heart beat against her ear made her even sleepier and she liked the way her back was rubbed too.

"Time for bed little one."

"But the story…" Trailing as she was moved to lie down.

"Will be there for tomorrow night and the next one after that." Reassuring what had become a habit of Emma asking over the week. Predictable and consistent Regina was learning she needed to be.

"But I'm not tired." Said around another yawn ripping right through pink lips.

"Oh, but I beg to differ young lady." A soft laugh for the second try.

Lucky Swan was in her arms and then Emma's eyes smarted as she thought about her blanket. She hadn't ever spent a night without it. "My blankie…"

Regina stroked blonde curls. "We will get it tomorrow, but for tonight I have something else for you. Just a moment…" Standing she left down the hall to her room and returned with a quilt she kept on the end of her bed in all seasons as red as the apples she, and Emma she realized, loved to eat. Kathryn had made it for her birthday years ago and she still had her wife's antique Singer sewing machine tucked away in the attic thinking maybe one day she might be ready to have it out on display again. Regina draped it over Emma.

Fingering the green silk of the border stitching Emma could almost pretend it was like the silk ribbon of her own blanket. Eyes heavy and hooded she whispered. "Thanks Gina… Night, night…" Then those eyes closed as an affection her heart had been whispering all day slipped out. "Love you."

Wet Regina's eyes grew and she leaned over and kissed Emma's forehead, lingering. "I love you too. Sweet dreams sweetheart."

 

**:::::::::::::::::::**

 

Right after tucking Emma in Regina called Ms. Nelson. She was pleased to learn the woman had everything ready to be scanned over for the next step after anticipating her call based on their chat Wednesday. Regina had spent a half hour reading and signing, in triplicate, forms to become Emma's official foster parent. There would be classes she would have to take and a hearing, but after she could begin the journey to set her intent to adopt. After sending the signed forms back and bundling her copy in a large white envelope. She put a bow on it and set it aside to show Emma in the morning. Then her sister had showed up with the presents. It took them an hour to wrap everything and get it just right under the tree.

As Regina was sitting in bed reading and winding down from the day she was near ready to turn off the light as her cell buzzed. Setting her book aside she reached for her phone and saw her sister's name flash across the dimming screen. Zelena had left a half hour ago and she wondered over the text. She quickly typed.

Regina: _Did you forget something Zee?_

Zelena: **Oh goody you're still awake. I heard from Ambrose on that missing article you were wondering about from Emma's file.**

Her heart stilled as she typed.

Regina: _How bad is it?_

Zelena: **That's just it. There is literally nothing in there about Emma's parents or how she came to be on the side of the interstate. Article says and I quote, '** ** _Baby girl appeared as if by magic…_** **' No one knows anything.**

Regina: _But surely there has to be something somewhere about how she got there._

Zelena: **Logically you would think so, but there isn't in how she was found. Ambrose is a lot of things, but a twit is not one of them. He's damn near brilliant and at his job too. If he says there's nothing, then there isn't GiGi. Does it really matter though? Does it change how you feel about the doll?**

Regina: _Not in the least. She's safe now and here with me. That's all that matters. Did the article say anything about how she even came by her last name?_

Zelena: **Not the article, but rather Ms. Nelson when I commented on the uniqueness of it when she dropped Emma off at the office. She said Emma's last name was picked out by one of the firefighters at the station who apparently thought she looked like a little baby swan all wrapped up. I just knew you two would be a perfect match when I read the summary on her. Mother thought so too.**

Regina: _She did?_

That thought hadn't crossed her mind. Obviously Mother was involved on some level with this, but Regina hadn't thought to ask to what extent.

Zelena: **Whole bloody thing was her idea. I just helped with the details.**

Her mouth dropped and closed again. Mother's idea, but why and Regina promptly typed that question.

Regina: _Why?_

Zelena: **Because she knows how hard Kat's death has been riding you and she didn't want you to end up feeling like she did after Daddy's. Believe it or not GiGi, but you and Mother are more alike than you think. You both feel too much and deeply. And when you're hurt you shut everyone and everything out.**

Swallowing Regina's throat worked as her eyes misted.

Regina: _She told you all that?_

Hard to believe her Mother was so open with her sister. While Zee had always gotten along better than she ever had, Mother was not one to talk so openly about feelings.

Zelena: **Not in so many words no. But she told me she only wanted the best for you in your grief and you know what she means when she says that.**

The closest their Mother would ever get to saying 'I love you' was that statement. And for now and from the heart it had come from; that was more than enough to remove the rest of the edge between them for Regina.

 

:::::::::::::::::::

 

Emma awoke on Christmas morning warm and snug in a bed she was beginning to think of as hers in a room that had her stuff strewn about in it. He back pack hung off a chair by the desk in front of the window where she had made cards yesterday. Last night was the first night in a very long line of nights she had not slept with her back pack tucked by her feet under the blanket. She yawned and sat up in bed as she rubbed her eyes.

Then Emma rested her hands on the red blanket on her lap. Gina's special blanket and today they would get hers back after she said sorry and gave the store manager her card later. But first Gina had said there would be presents and food and family. Emma grinned at that last word. It took most of the week but now she thought she understood more about what her social worker meant about having a family for Christmas. Gina had promised to call about next steps and she wondered if that had been done and when they would know the answer.

She hugged Lucky Swan and slipped out of bed, noticing for the first time a pair of slippers that looked like baby ducks on the floor next to her bed. Eyes widened at how they could have gotten there as she slipped them on. There was a tag on one of the duck heads that said her name and under it was…

"GINA! Santa—he came for ME!" Running she did right down the hall and into the big bedroom. With a running leap Emma hopped up on the bed and dove right into Gina's open arms.

"Oh my goodness, what has you so excited?" Regina asked as she sat up against the headboard with Emma in her lap. Little one pointed to duck covered feet and she chuckled. "I see someone got a visit from Santa."

"I did! You were right I was on his good list." Emma giggled at the kiss on her cheek and the warmth she was wrapped up in. "This is the best Christmas ever."

"Well it is just getting started sweetheart." Winking at Emma and loving the joy radiating from green eyes. "Shall we go see what else he left you?"

"Else?"

If it was possible for Emma's eyes to get any bigger or happier they did and Regina laughed. Shifting, she swung her legs off the side of the bed and lifted Emma to stand up. "Go get your robe on little duck and meet me at the top of the stairs and we will go down together to see what else he has brought you."

Emma didn't need to be told twice and dashed out of the room.

"Walk please Emma."

And she did, but very, very quickly in her excitement. Robe on and Lucky Swan tucked under her arm she returned to the stairwell. Gina had on a robe and slippers too, both red, and Emma took that offered hand, now a little nervous at what could possibly be downstairs. Nervous in a good way and she bounced in step right along with Gina's on each stair. Once on the main floor they approached the living room.

Regina stopped in the doorway, her eyes and attention completely on the little girl at her side. She did not want to miss one moment of Emma's first Christmas with her and what she hoped were many more together going forward. She watched as Emma took in the room.

Green eyes went right for the sparking tree. It was covered in a rainbow of little twinkling lights and ornaments she had helped hang up. There was even a white star on top Gina had lifted her up to add for what Cora had said was _'the finishing touch'_. The gas fire was going with dancing flames making the room warm and bright. Above hanging from the mantel were stockings. One for Gina, ZeeZee, Cora and… her own name in a pretty green popped against the white fur backing it was stitched on. On the round rug under the tree were a bazillion neatly wrapped shiny boxes in red and green and gold.

Green eyes swept to the coffee table and grew at the half eaten plate of cookies and empty glass of milk. Emma slipped Gina's hand and went over to it for a closer look. Even the carrots (yuck) had been eaten. There was even a neat little card propped up next to the plate with her name on it. Carefully Emma picked it up and bounced over to Gina.

"He ate them and his deer did too! What's it say?" Handing the note over.

" _Dear Emma, thank you for the delicious cookies and milk. I enjoyed them very much and my reindeer thank you for the midnight snack. They love carrots. Love, Santa."_ Regina folded the note as Emma skipped in a complete circle around her before those arms were around her waist hugging.

"Presents soon?" Getting excited now at the idea of more presents than the one she'd already gotten.

"We will wait just a little bit for ZeeZee and my Mother to get here for brunch. We'll eat and open them then alright?" Both women had begged a chance to watch Emma open gifts and Regina was not about to deny them the opportunity after all they had done for them both this week.

Ever easy going, especially at the mention of food Emma agreed. "Okay. Breakfast now?" Licking her lips Emma giggled as she was tickled and lifted up to a hip and they began moving towards the kitchen. She liked being held this way.

"We need to make breakfast, but if you are hungry right now I will start some toast with jelly for you while we cook." Getting a nod for toast Regina set Emma on one of the counter stools and pressed the button on the cappuccino machine before working on the promised toast. A few minutes later it was being consumed as she set about pulling out ingredients for cooking.

"What are we making?" Asked around a mouth full of red jelly.

"I was thinking omelets and bacon with a fruit salad and then we have that cheese cake we made yesterday." Already beginning to chop fruit as Emma ate.

"I wanna help please." Emma slipped off the stool and took her plate to the sink.

"I'd love your help." Regina set down the knife and moved to put two bowls in front of Emma's chair once the girl was sitting back up in it. "Do you know how to crack eggs?" Getting a nod she left the girl to the task as she turned on some music to stream from her phone.

Old timey Christmas music floated through the room as they worked. Emma sang along sweetly off key to what songs were recognized as Regina did the same. An hour later the house was filled with the smell of a home cooked breakfast. Regina left the hot items in warming dishes before helping Emma wash little hands in the sink as the child chattered about the day to come. The doorbell rang and like always Emma jumped and turned to bury a face into Regina's stomach at the sound. Wet hands clutched her robe as Regina knelt down to gently loosen them.

"It's likely just ZeeZee and my Mother." Soothing the worry lines from a forehead with a kiss. Emma relaxed at that, but she still sensed the girl needed a quiet moment. "Go upstairs and get dressed. I laid some clothes out for you last night on your dresser. I'll be right up to help with your hair and to get myself ready. Then it will be time to eat breakfast." She was learning to lay out predictable steps for the girl to anticipate. It seemed to help whenever Emma's anxiety surfaced.

"Can I still wear my ducky slippers? I wanna show them."

"Of course." Regina watched as Emma scampered off and ran her fingers through her hair to smooth it. Going to the door she took a deep breath and opened it.

"Happy Christmas!" Zelena sang brightly as she swept into the room followed by Cora.

Regina smirked at the very British greeting and leaned in to accept a kiss from her Mother. "Merry Christmas to you both. We have just finished cooking."

"And where is my little monkey?" Ever like a child herself at Christmas Zelena shrugged off her coat and looked about the room.

"Monkey?" Regina asked with a raised brow as she took both coats and hung them up.

"Yes, monkey. I'm the Wicked Witch so I need a little flying monkey don't I?" While Emma was still a little doll in her mind this nickname Zelena felt better suited the little one.

"You will abstain from calling my future granddaughter a flea eating mongrel in my presence Zelena or so help me…" Cora rolled her eyes and gave softer ones to Regina. "Anything we can do to help my dear?"

Regina blinked processing her Mother's words a slow watery smile bloomed. "Yes thank you, I need you to make some tea for you and Zee and Emma will want apple juice. She's upstairs getting dressed and I need to do the same. Excuse me for a moment…"

Leaving to go upstairs and rather quickly Regina slowed her step near the top and took another deep breath as her eyes dried up. They hadn't spent a holiday together in a very long time and while the full house felt good in so many ways there was a part of her that still felt empty. And that feeling was a lot to process in the fullness of the moment downstairs.

Regina had always wanted children. Her and Kathryn both had planned on having a few at some point and while she was all on board with her plans to make Emma a permanent part of her family the reality of her Mother speaking so casually about it hit home in her heart. She had never planned to do this on her own. Kathryn would have adored Emma. Those two would have been two peas in a pod for how alike they were.

Kathryn was gone… But Emma is here… A new light to brighten her world and give her purpose. Her sister and Mother too and Regina realized she was not as alone in this new journey as she thought. That comfort made her feet begin moving again.

She went into her room and quickly got dressed in a red sweater and black slacks with heels. Ten minutes in her bathroom and a few hints of gold jewelry later and she was presentable for the day ahead. Emma appeared in her door way then wearing a similar red sweater and black jeans. Regina realized they were matching. She hadn't intended to do that, but was now glad it had worked out that way.

"Were like twins!" Emma skipped over and held out a red hair ribbon and her hairbrush. Gina's fingers gently worked her curls into a long braid down her back and the pretty ribbon tied off the end. When she turned around Emma noticed a little bit of the sadness in brown eyes again and reached up to hug a neck. That always seemed to help.

Grateful Regina was for these little arms and she moved with Emma to sit on the end of her bed. With Emma in her arms everything suddenly seemed possible again. She took another breath and reached to wipe her eye and pulled back. "I have something for you before we go downstairs." Turning the child around by the shoulders she pointed to her dresser. "Bring that here please."

Emma slipped out of those arms for a moment and went to fetch the item. She returned with the big white envelope in her hands that had a very pretty red bow on it. Carefully she crawled up to sit on Gina's lap with the envelope between them. Gina's arms came around her and held the envelope too.

"Is it a present?" Eager to see what was inside Emma tilted her head up to look at Gina for direction.

"Of a sort, yes." Kissing the top of a braid Regina rested her chin gently there as Emma gazed down at the envelope in both their hands. "Open it and see."

Carefully Emma opened the top flap and pulled out a big stapled pile of papers. She gazed curiously at the front, recognizing the symbol for DSS in the corner and her name next to Gina's fancy signature at the bottom of the page. Maybe…. She hoped so and her heart beat a little faster at the possibility. She traced their names with her finger as Gina's hand came to gently take her own.

"I spoke with Ms. Nelson last night on the phone and she sent me these papers to sign." Regina began, noting the way Emma sank backwards toward her heart. "I am officially fostering you from this day forward and if you are alright with the idea I intend to pursue adoption." In her mind and more importantly her heart Emma already was family; was her little girl. A piece of paper and a judge didn't need to tell her that, but that day of official approval was a ways off. A six month waiting game of hearings, more paperwork, and home visits, but today, this sweet moment was a start in that direction.

Emma turned completely around on that lap, hugging the papers that were more than papers to her chest as she sat facing Gina. "Like I'd be yours one day and belong to you?" She knew it would take time. Nothing happened overnight in her world and the good things took time. She remembered Gina saying that the other day when they were waiting for the cheese cake to set in the fridge. This, Gina and her, were a good thing Emma decided. She could be patient as along as… and she buried herself in Gina's arms.

And as they hugged Regina felt a piece of the emptiness inside her fill and the rest of the numbness she wouldn't miss leaving. For a just moment, with Emma nestled in her arms, Regina opened her eyes and thought she saw a long missed smile under a pair of twinkling blue eyes across the room. Regina's lips parted as if to speak, but her wife's smile told of the answer to her question…

"For keeps?" Emma whispered pulling back as big green hopeful eyes blinked up.

Regina smiled as she kissed Emma's dimpled cheek. And then a nose and she rested their foreheads together after a giggle fluttered through the room and both their hearts. "Forever keeps, sweetheart."

And they both would keep each other's hearts forever, indeed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Happy Holidays and I hope this gave you warm fuzzy feels. There may be a one-shot part 2 down the road, but I can't say when. Please consider a kudo or comment.
> 
> Cheers to you and yours!


	5. Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N - the sequel is posted! :-)

For those of you following - The sequel to this story (chapter 1) has been posted. It is called A Package Deal. 

Sequel Summary:

What if by losing the one you love, fate—or someone you least expect, helps you find them again? Regina is fostering five year old Emma with the help of her sister, while handling the increasing demands of her career. When news of Emma’s lineage comes to light Regina's career, family, and the adoption are threatened and a battle for love, forgiveness, and her daughter begins.


End file.
